Harsh Reality
by Shorty653
Summary: FIXED. I'm positive it's fixed. So sorry for all the mess ups. Hermione leaves the Wizarding World thinking there's nothing left for her. rated for certain language.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Harry Potter (Cause if I did Snape wouldn't have died)**

Prologue

"Mionè you can't leave!" A very frantic Harry Potter said following her around as she packed up her belongings.

"Well I am, I'm sorry Harry but I have nothing left here, and I want to be closer to my parent's and help them at their practice." Hermione Granger told her best friend warily.

"But Hermione you have Mum, Dad, Harry and I not to mention my brothers as well." Ginny Weasley told her.

"No Ginny I won't not after Ronald's through with his say in everything." She said miserably

"Mionè I told you Ronald's a jerk and Mum and Dad know that as well."

"Sorry but no I'm leaving."

"Please stay and think on it some more." Harry pleaded.

"Sorry Harry I just can't." And with that, she shrunk her things, put them in her pocket and vanished.

Three days had fast passed since Hermione left, and it was three days of bad-mouthing from one Ronald Weasley, to everyone and everything that would listen to him with half a ear including the Daily Phrophet. Finally Molly Weasley had, had enough of it.

"Ronald Billus Weasley, I have had enough out of you, Hermione has done nothing wrong to you, she is a sweet girl and need I remind you that she saved your sister, AND your brother.!"

"Hermione's a no good skank, she betrayed me, she slept with someone else."

"Ron she was never with you, how could she betray you and it's not like it was consensual you know!" Bill yelled at him.

"Yea well we were as good as together, she still betrayed me." Ron fumed.

"Oh shut up Ron. Hermione told you time and time again that she didn't want to be with you romantically." Harry snapped.

"Shut up you don't know what you're talking about." Ron sneered. "By the way Mum I need my pants fixed, and my rooms too small."

"Well Ronald that's just too bad, your old enough to find your own place and fix your own pants as well." Molly told her son firmly.

"Dad?"

"I agree with your mother, your old enough to do these things yourself." Arthur told him sitting down at the table with the prophet. "And what is this slander about Hermione all over the prophet that you've been saying?"

"It's true."

"No Ronald it isn't, and I want you out of this house by tomorrow morning with all of your belongings too." Arthur said.

"Fine then. I'll just go and find Mione, she doesn't know about the things in the prophet so she'll live with me." A haughty Ronald said with a sneer.

"Ronald you're such a moronic child." George said.

"I am not."

"Yes you are Hermione would never take you in, and you'll never find her anyways no one else knows where she is." Harry said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Hermione left and you've no right to call her Mione anyways. Not after everything you've done."

"So she just practically turned tail and left like a coward?"

"That is it Ronald Weasley, get out of my house immediately, and do not return unless you can grow up and act your age!" Molly raged.

"But Mum?"

"No Ronald, I don't want to hear it."

"Fine then." Ron replied angrily, storming out of the house.

"Wow Mum that was wicked." George said.

"Hush George." Molly told him.

"I miss Hermione being around." Ginny sighed.

"We all do love." Harry told her sadly.

Somewhere in London sat a dark haired, pale faced man in a small but nice hotel room. He picked up a photo of himself and a curly haired woman along with a letter he had written that probably wouldn't be sent, not because he didn't want to but because he was afraid of any kind of reply he got if even there wasn't one. With a sigh he put the picture back on the nightstand along with the letter, got up to turn off the lights and went to bed only to fall into a fitful sleep.

Meanwhile in a totally different part of London Hermione Granger sat at her desk in her bedroom in her parents home staring at two totally different pictures the first of her and the dark haired man and the second, a sonogram from the doctors appointment she had, had earlier that day where she had been told what she already knew when she left. Laying them both down she shut off her lamp and went to bed.

**A/N: I'm more than likely only going to end up putting a diclaimer on this chapter and the next cause I'm way too forgetful and I'll forget obviously.**

**Another A/N : I'm a bit slow going at times and I've no clue when the next chapter will be up and I'm not too sure where it's going but enjoy :)**


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter (Snape would be alive if I did)**

Chapter One: Hospital Visits & Questions

"Hey Mione' you got those orders filled yet?"

"Yes Jon just give me a sec will you please?"

"Yea that's fine." Jon replied, getting up to see how the other waitresses were fairing with their orders.

"Here you are Jon, they're all done." Hermione said handing him a few slips of paper so he could look them over.

"Thanks Mione' your the best, now why don't you go and sit down for awhile and take your break." He suggested. "You look exhausted."

"Thank – you but I still have to clean up a few tables before the lunch rush starts."

"Hermione Jon's right you need to sit down and take your break, too much of this strain isn't good for the baby or you." Katie told her.

"Ug, fine if your going to both nag me about it so much."

"Good now I'll go get you something to eat, you need to eat." Jon told her

"If you insist."

"Yes I do so sit down." Jon told her sternly.

Katie came and sat beside Hermione at the table by the bar and sighed. "It feels good to be able to sit in peace and quiet for awhile before we get a crowd in again for lunch."

"It does yes, I never knew being a waitress could be so taxing on both the body and the nerves."

"That's why you shouldn't be working so hard all the time, it isn't good for you or for your baby, you know that!" Katie scolded.

"But I need the money, there's only so much of my Parent's help I'm willing to take you know, and I hate them doing things for me all the time when I'm capable of it myself."

"Well maybe we'll put you on the cash." Jon said returning to the table placing a sandwich and a decaffeinated cup of tea in front of her before taking his seat.

"But I like the job I'm doing."

"Yes we know that but you need to slow down, what happens if something goes wrong with your pregnancy?"

Hermione sighed. "I guess your right."

"I know I am." Winking at her, he stood and headed to the cash register where there was already someone waiting to be served. "How may I help you?"

"I'd like a large coffee and a honey glazed doughnut."

"Oh my God!"

"What!" Katie asked, nervously.

"I'd recognize that voice anywhere, I need to go." Hermione muttered.

"Go where your supposed to be relaxing. You can't go anywhere."

"I need to use the bathroom I'm not feeling well I'll be right back." Hermione reassured her. Bolting for the bathroom door.

"Katie what's wrong with Mione'?" Jon asked worriedly.

"No idea she muttered something, then took off for the bathroom saying she didn't feel well."

"Huh hope she's okay maybe we should phone her mother?"

"No she didn't look too sick, not yet anyways."

A loud thump sounded from the bathroom alerting the occupants of the diner that Hermione was indeed not well, running for the bathroom, Jon opened the door, revealing Hermione sitting up slightly with her hand to her head and her eyes narrowed in pain.

"Oh God, Mione' are you okay, what am I saying of course your not okay." Jon blubbered. "Your bleeding what happened?"

"Jon maybe if you'd shut-up she'd be able to answer you." Katie snapped.

"Right sorry. What happened Hermione?"

"I slipped, I dropped the soap and when I bent to pick it up, I slipped on it and I've no idea how

"S'all right we'll get you fixed up just stay awake or whatever." Jon told her.

"Jon stop freaking out." Katie snapped.

"My head hurts, and my back hurts, I want my Mum, call my Mum please."

" Um perhaps I could be of assistance." The customer said.

"Who are you, you really shouldn't be back here it's an employee problem and I don't want anyone strange around Mione', she's in a delicate situation."

"My name is Severus Snape, I've known Miss Granger for years."

"I guess so, I need to go phone Mrs. Granger for her, Katie stay with her please."

"Alright."

"Miss Granger, You need to open your eye's now, do you hear me?"

"Uhh." Was the response.

"I guess you do hear me, come now it's time to sit up."

"But my head hurts, that's why I groaned."

"I know, but I'd like to check and see how bad it is." Severus said gently pulling her arms to prop her up. Feeling around the spot she had hit when she fell.

"Owww that hurts, what are you doing?"

"I can see that much." Severus replied. "I'm going to need a towel to put on it to stop the bleeding."

"What bleeding, there's bleeding?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Yes now hold still you foolish girl."

"She isn't foolish, you shouldn't be rude to her, it wasn't her fault she slipped and fell." Katie scowled.

"Sorry my mistake, I didn't realize you left soap lying around to be tripped over." He said scathingly.

"Snape, just shut up and make the bleeding stop." Hermione mumbled.

"And how exactly do you propose I do that, I am no doctor."

"Mione' your Mum's on her way." Jon told her coming back in. "Maybe we should move her out of the bathroom?"

"No not untill Mrs. Granger gets here." Katie said.

"She will probably be better off out there where it isn't so cramped." Severus agreed with Jon.

"And will you be there to take blame should something happen to the baby she's having?" Katie angrily said.

"I was not informed she was pregnant or i wouldn't have suggested it."

"Hello,.. Is there anyone here." Mrs. Granger asked from the front room.

"Yes Mrs. Granger we're in the bathroom." Jon called.

"Oh good Lord what happened?" She nearly shrieked upon her arrival into the bathroom.

"She slipped." Jon told her.

"Oh dear, Hermione it's Mum how are you feeling love?"

"My heads hurting, and my back."

"Alright hon' we're going to sit you up a bit more to see if it hurts, and you tell me if any is in your stomache."

"Okay Mum."

"Good girl, now I don't want her being moved too quickly, so be gentle with her."

"Yes ma'am." Severus replied. Helping Jane pull Hermione as far up into a sitting position as she could go with her belly in the way.

"Owww."

"What hurts?" Jane asked.

"My back!"

"Where abouts honey?

"The middle dowards"

"Um alright, Jon would you be a dear and go get Basil for me he's in the car, I told him to wait close just in case."

"Yes Mrs. Granger." Jon said running out the door and in just a few minutes was back with Basil Granger.

"Jane what's wrong?"

"Hermione fell down and hit her head and her backs hurt." She told him.

"Do we need a ambulance?"

"I don't think so, but she should see her doctor."

"Yes, well let's ease her up off the floor and see if she can stand, and bring her to the clinic." Slipping his arms underneath his daughters, he pulled her up, letting her lean against him untill she could stand on her own. "All right princess?"

"Kinda, everythings spinning." She mumbled lowly.

"Alright well I'll carry you to the car, you don't need another fall." Basil said picking her up, and carrying her to the car, where he put her in the back as Jane slid in beside her in the backseat to keep the towel to her head.

+ +

The ride to the hospital from where they were didn't take long, entering the emergency part Basil went up the receptionists desk to register Hermione to see her Doctor.

"May I help you sir." The woman sitting at the desk asked in a cheerful tone.

"Yes my daughter fell and is bleeding and has a lot of pain in her lower back." Basil said.

"You'll have to sit down and fill out these papers and we'll call you in a few moments."

"No you don't understand she's pregnant and her pregnancy's delicate she needs to see her doctor quickly." Basil panicked.

"What's her name and her Doctors name?"

"Hermione Granger and Doctor Brack."

"All right I'll inform him that you're here with Hermione then." She told him.

"Thank-you." Basil said gratefully. Returning to his wife and daughter he sat down.

"What did she say?" Jane demanded.

"She's going to notify Dr. Brack that we're here with Hermione and that she's injured."

"Good."

"Mr. And Mrs. Granger. Dr. Brack said bring Hermione right in and he'll see her now."

"Thank-you." They said.

"Ah Mr. And Mrs. Granger, bring her in." Dr. Brack said ushering them into his office.

"Thank-you for seeing her so quickly." Jane said as Basil sat Hermione on the exam table.

"Not a problem, now what happened?"

"One of her co-workers said she was taking her break and relaxing and she suddenly ran into the bathroom and they heard a thump, she had slipped and fallen." Jane explained to him.

"Alright then, it says here that she hit her head and her back is bothering her as well?"

"yes."

"Alright, I'll check her head and see if she needs stitches." Putting on his gloves, he moved over to where Hermione was sitting and pressed on the back of her head to get a better idea of how bad the injury was and to see how bad it was bleeding.

"Yes I think she'll need a few stitches it won't take long and she'll be fine."

"That's a relief, but what about her back she said that hurt as well."

"Oh yes I almost forgot." Dr. Brack said prodding her back to check fro bruises or pulled muscles. "She's just strained herself is all, She just needs rest."

After her stitches, and the baby was checked, she was free to leave on the condition she take it easy for a few weeks and not lift heavy things. The Grangers headed home unaware of the unexpected guest awaiting them there. Pulling into the driveway Basil noticed Severus leaning up against his car and tapping his foot against the asphalt moodily. Getting out of the car Basil slammed the door loud enough to alert Severus of their presence.

"Why are you here?" Basil asked lowly.

"I have questions." Severus replied smoothly.

"Haven't you done enough, what could you possibly need to question my family about?"

"I have done nothing, I have no idea what you're talking about!" Severus retorted angrily.

"Yes you did, or did you seem to 'forget' what you did to my daughter when she was kidnapped by those awful people."

"What the bloody hell are you on with man?" Severus roared.

Basil narrowed his eyes. "You seem to think that I'm stupid, Hermione went into great detail about what you've done to her, claiming your love and then leaving, only to months later kidnap her and torturing her and saying it was all a lie, using unforgivables to try to get information. You are not going anywhere near my daughter, so leave before I call the police."

Severus blinked both rapidly and stupidly trying to digest what was just said to him before starting.

"I have done none of those things. I've spent the last three months searching. I also spent months before that imprisoned in a dungeon of the people I was supposed to be spying on because someone ratted me out."

"Oh and I suppose you expect me to believe that do you?"

"I can show you my memories and use Veritaserum if you'd like to verify what I just said I am a Wizard."

"I don't care I want you to leave now."

"Basil." Jane called from the door.

"What honey?"

"Let him in ... Please."

"But Jane."

"Let him in."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes just let him in. I believe he's telling the truth."

"Fine, but I'm watching you."

"Fine."

"Hmph." Basil huffed entering the house.

"Don't mind Basil, he's just cross, now I want to know the truth, why you left my Mione'." Jane told him seriously.

"I didn't do it voluntarily believe me." Severus said. "I have the memories to prove it as well."

"Well come in here Hermione's resting on the couch watching T.V, it's her you need to be talking to."

"I understand."

"I'm also going to be keeping an eye on you and if you hurt my baby again I'll throw you out."

"I understand that as well, given what you've all been led to believe."

"Hermione dear you have a visitor, he wishes to speak to you."

"Who?" She asked not turning from the T.V.

"That man you told us about."

Hearing this Hermione spun around to face the one person she had missed so much but at the same time hated with everything in her.

"Why are you here?"

"I have some questions to ask and answers to give you."

"Well I don't want to hear anything you've got to say, not after everything you've put me through." Standing up from the couch she started to yell in earnest. "YOU EXPECT ME TO LISTEN TO YOU AFTER YOU ABANDONED ME AND THEN KIDNAPPED ME!"

"I have memories and Veritaserum."

"They're probably fake."

"No they aren't, will you please just listen to me and hear me out?"

"No I don't think so and I want you to leave now."

"I am not leaving until I tell you what happened."

"I already know what happened, you BETRAYED ME! I don't want to talk to you, you ass!" She yelled.

"Because you know that I'm telling the truth why would I leave the only person besides Lily to treat me like a human being instead of a cold hearted dungeon bat?"

"You are a cold hearted dungeon bat for what you did."

"Hermione I didn't do anything just listen to me please?" Severus pleaded near tears.

"Hermione dear maybe you should." Jane said.

"What!" Hermione asked shock clearly on her face.

"Maybe you should listen to him, I mean why would he be so adamant if he weren't telling the truth?"

"I guess not, no." Hermione muttered sitting on the couch." Fine I'll listen, but spit it out before I decide to change my mind."

Severus sat on the couch beside her and pulled out a small pensive, setting it on the table he then turned back to her.

"In there is every memory of what happened between the time I was found out, to just before the Dark Lord was killed again. I also have Veritaserum if you want to question me."

"Fine I'll question you first then."

"Alright, but just so you know your parents can ask questions as well if they want."

"Do you?" Hermione asked turning to her mother and then her father who had just entered the room.

"Maybe if we think of anything." Jane said.

"Alright." Severus said taking the vial out of his inside pocket and handed it to Hermione to inspect before he took it. Hermione took out the cork and waved her hand over to detect any scent which she didn't, she handed it back, indicating for him to take the required dosage so she could begin her questioning.

"What is your full name?"

"Severus Tobias Snape." He said in monotone.

"Where were you on July the fifth of last year?"

"In the dungeons of Malfoy Manor being crucio'd numerous times.

"Why were you in the dungeons being tortured?"

"Because they found out I was spying for the Order."

"How did they find out?" She asked nervously.

"There was someone following me the night I came to end things, and there was another spy within the Order, but we hadn't been able to figure out who it was."

The questions continued in this fashion until Basil voiced one of his own.

"Why did you end your relationship with Hermione when you've said repeatedly that you love her?"

"For her safety, I was worried. I had figured out there was another spy and that they were feeding the Dark Lord more information that I was, and I was worried my relationship would become known and she'd be in danger so I ended it. Unfortunately it didn't work."

"Where were you the night I was brought in?"

"Still in the dungeons. I believe I was in the cell next to yours, but I couldn't speak, I tried calling to you but every time I tried I'd choke."

"So it wasn't you that hurt me then?"

"On that I'm not sure." Severus admitted. "I remember them coming in, and forcing some potion down my throat and a spell being cast and then every thing goes black."

"Oh"

"I truly am sorry for everything, and I really don't know what happened. I'm sorry."

"I believe you." She finally said.

"Really?"

"Yes, well it's impossible to resist Veritaserum unless you chew your tongue off. Even if you're a potions master."

"I'm not working with potions anymore I'm going into the medical world as soon as I decide whether I plan to stay in the wizarding world or not."

"You plan to leave the wizarding world?"

"Perhaps there's not much left there for me."

"But why?"

"I couldn't find you there so I left."

"But then how did you know I was at the diner?"

"I didn't, I just wanted a decent cup of coffee and a doughnut." Severus said, and by this time the potion was worn off and he was speaking normally now.

"So, you were just in my neighbourhood because you wanted a coffee?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"Yes, but I was also looking at an apartment I wanted to rent."

"Oh the one near the diner?"

"Yes I didn't get it, someone else did."

"Yes that'd be me, I applied because it's closer to work and my parents."

Hermione told him smirking.

Severus smiled at her then frowned suddenly looking contemplative.

"Um Hermione, something one of your co-workers said confuses me."

"What's that?"

"She said your pregnant."

"Yes about four months now, I was two and a half when I left. I just wasn't sure."

"Whose the father?"

"Either you or someone who looked just like you."

"So it happened before the Dark Lord fell?"

"Yes."

"And you won't know until the baby's born?"

"That's right."

"Well I'm here if you want me to be." He said sounding hopeful.

"Yes I do, but It'll be awhile before I feel I can completely trust you."

"I understand."

"Good, you can put the pensive away, I won't need to see it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright then, I have to go there's another apartment that I needed to see, but maybe I could come back tomorrow or later this evening and we can talk some more?"

"Sounds good to me." Hermione replied with a slight smile. "I've nothing to do but look up things for the baby."

"Alright." Severus said. Hermione opened the door for him.

"Come back later this evening, I'd like your opinion on something."

"Alright."

**- A/N not sure when the next chap will be up so bear with me :) hope you enjoyed it. **


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: Don't own it as usual :P I think I've fixed the mistake.**

Chapter Two:

Three hours and four different apartments later. Severus was headed to a store to pick up some things he figured Hermione might like then to head back over. Walking into the store he headed for the cookie isle, then the ice cream freezer and to the movie section where he picked out a few at random, before heading to the check-out where he ran into Harry, Ginny and her half-wit brother Ronald.

"Professor what are you doing here?" Harry asked surprised.

"I'm no longer a professor, nor do I believe it is any of your concern, but I live in this neighbourhood now." He said coolly.

"How long have you been here then?" Ginny asked.

"Since about 6:30 this evening."

"What've you done with Spinner's end?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to renovate it, but it's going to take about a year or more, so I've rented an apartment."

"Sounds fun." Harry said.

"Indeed, I really must be off now, I have important business to attend to."

"With ice cream, cookies and movies?" Ron said skeptically.

"Yes actually, as I said _very_ important person." Severus told him simply turning to leave but was stopped once again by Ron.

"What've you done with Hermione!" He snarled.

Severus spun around and sneered. "I have no idea what you're talking about Weasley, I haven't seen her since I broke up with her, lose her have you?"

"Bullshit, you have her favorite cookies and ice-cream."

"Maybe I like cookies and ice-cream." With that he swept out of the store leaving three gaping people staring after him.

Twenty minutes later Severus pulled into the Granger's driveway, unaware that he was followed. He got out of the car with the bag and walked up to the door, knocking twice and waited for someone to open it, not even a minute later the door was flung open by a smiling Hermione in her dressing gown and slippers.

"Hi!"

"Hello, I've brought a couple movies, if your interested that is?" Severus asked, feeling nervous all of a sudden.

"That sounds wonderful."

"Excellent, now could I come in, it's getting a bit chilly out here."

"Oh yes of course, sorry about that." Hermione apologized.

"That's fine." He told her smiling.

Leading him into the living room, gesturing for him to sit while she went to get some bowls and some tea.

"What kind of movies did you get?" She asked sitting down and handing him a bowl.

"A comedy and a romance."

"Sounds like a strange combination." She giggled smiling.

"Perhaps, Where are your parents?"

"Oh they went out for awhile."

"Ah, I see." Severus said settling back into the couch with a sigh.

"Comfortable?"

"Yes actually this couch is quite comfortable, more so since I've been looking at apartments for the last three hours."

"Yes I had meant to ask you about that, what happened to Spinner's end?"

"I still own it, but I'm renovating and it's going to take about a year or so and I can't live there during that time so I'm renting an apartment"

"Ah, what exactly are you doing with it?"

"Enlarging the rooms, updating appliances and wiring, knocking out walls and fixing them, that sort of thing."

"Well I'd say that's a good idea, especially from the condition it was in the last time I was there."

"Yes I agree with you, and it's much easier now that there's no evil psychopathic megalomaniacs to spy on and try to fool." Severus said with a half smile. Hermione smiled at him and leaned back against him and sighed. Settling in to wath their first movie.

"Did you see that Harry? It was Hermione, why's she here?" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh I don't know maybe because she lives here!" He snapped.

"But why?"

"Because she wants to I'd say."

"Well I'm going to tell her it's time to come home, it's time we settle down." Ron told them angrily.

"Ronald for the last time, Hermione doesn't like you, she's in love with Snape, and obviously she didn't want to be found." Harry told him.

"I don't care, she's meant to be my wife, that slimy git has no right."

"Ronald shut-up, after everything you've done to her, you honestly think she'd want to be anywhere _near _you, let alone _marry_ you. You're out of your mind!" Ginny told her brother.

"Oh shut-up Ginny you don't know what you're talking about."

"Ron if you get out of this car, I'll leave and make you walk back to Grimmauld Place I swear." Harry said.

"I don't care."

"Fine, I hope she spits in your face."

"She won't she loves me." Ron said condescendingly.

"Get out."

"Fine."

Ron got out of the car and as soon as he closed the door Harry aped off down the road angrily. Ron walked to the front door and swiftly knocked on the door, after about a minute of waiting the door opened revealing a very angry Severus, and a equally angry Hermione behind him.

"What do you want Weasley?" Severus snarled.

"I want to speak with Hermione, not that, that's any of your business you great bat!"

"Ronald I suggest you leave, Now!"

"No, you're supposed to be my wife, not this stupid git's, your supposed to stay home with the kids and clean and cook all day."

"Get the hell off my property! NOW!" Before I call the police and have you arrested." Hermione snapped.

"No I'm not leaving unless you're with me." Ron sneered grabbing Hermione by the arm and pulling her closer.

"Weasley get your hands off her now!" Severus growled.

"Shut-up Snape, she's coming with me."

"Ronald if you don't let me go this instant, you'll regret it, I don't know how you can come here and tell me what to do after everything you've said and done to me."

"Because Mione' I love you and you love me." Ron said sounding very delusional.

"You're such a pompous arse, now let me GO!" She screamed pulling furiously away and in the process revealing her subtle but still noticeable baby bump.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes Ronald, Severus and I are having a child, not that it's your concern."

"Your having a kid with this greasy bastard?" Ron said dangerously.

"As I said it is none of your concern, now LEAVE!"

"Hermione you've got to be kidding me! Get your coat you're coming with me now."

"I said no!"

"Excuse me but I believe my daughter has asked you to leave, as has Severus, so I suggest you go immediately and if you even put your hands on her again I'll make sure you have none left!"

Basil said menacingly stepping up behind Ron in the door-way.

"I'm not leaving without her, you may be alright with her being around a murderer but I am NOT!"

"Get off my property."

"Ronald Weasley, you get here this instant." A extremely angry Molly Weasley said from the lawn, beside Harry, Ginny, Jane, Arthur and Kingsley Shackleboat.

"But Mum, she's with a Death Eater!" Ron shouted.

"Shut-up Ron!" Harry said rubbing his brows. :She loves Severus, she has for a long time, get over it"

"No I won't, she's meant to be MINE!" Ron screamed in a blind rage, diving towards Hermione.

"Moblicorpus" Severus muttered lazily flicking his wand at Ron.

"Ron get it through your thick head, she doesn't want you at all you're a ass" Ginny said.

"I have a theory." Seveus exclaimed suddenly with narrowed eyes directed at Ronald.

"Severus what are you talking about?" Hermione said perplexed with his behaviour.

"Well like I told you earlier, when I was caught there was a leak within the Order, and we didn't know who or what it was, so my thoughts are that it was this stupid fool."

"Sev are you sure?" Hermione asked nervously wringing her hands.

"I'm almost one-hundred percent sure, like I said I remember a familiar voice then everything went black and I woke in the dungeons."

"And you think it was Ron?" Harry asked.

"Maybe but we won't know unless we question him now will we?"

"Sev why would Ron betray eveyone he loves?"

"For power and fame, and to be known, the things he's felt insecure about for his whole life." Severus told her.

"But how shall we question him? We have no Veritaserum to make sure he's telling the truth." Kingsley's booming voice echoed.

"I actually have some from earlier when I let Hermione question me" He told them.

"Why would Hermione want to question you?"

"She wasn't present during the hearing so I let her question me as much as she pleased." Severus explained.

"Ah, maybe we should go inside." Molly suggested looking around surreptitiously. "We don't want to attract any more attention than we already have."

"I agree." Jane said, ushering them all inside and into the living room. "Have a seat, um there aren't many seats but we could bring some chairs from the kitchen.

"That's fine dear, we can whip up some chairs." Molly said

Kingsley transfigured a chair to bind Ron to while Basil brought in a few, for everyone else. After Severus released Ronald from the spell, letting him fall with a thump, he landed heavily on the floor, pulling himself upright he dived at Severus, but Arthur flicked his wand sending his son into the chair where ropes flew around him.

"Dad!" He hollered.

"No Ron, I don't want to hear it."

"So, you're just going to side with him over your own son?"

"I'm not siding with anyone, but Severus wouldn't have said what he did if he didn't feel it the truth so I am inclined to agree with him he's proved himself enough." Arthur told Ron seriously.

"But-"

"Ronald hush up, the Minister's going to question you under Veritaserum whether you like it or not and you will behave yourself." Molly said.

"I'm not taking anything that git has. How do I know he isn't planning on poisoning me?"

"Oh for goodness sake Ronald, you are such a child." Hermione snapped turning to Severus she said. "Does Veritaserum effect babies?"

"No but you shouldn't take it."

"I have nothing to hide, give me it."

"Alright I'll give you one drop, that's enough to last for 20 minutes."

"Fine." Hermione said sticking out her tongue, allowing a drop to fall on it.

"Alright then, What is your first name?"  
>"Hermione."<p>

And your last?"

"Granger."

"Alright Weasley satisfied?"

"No, everybody knows Hermione's name ask her something nobody should know." He sneered.

"Fine." Severus smirked turning to Hermione with a humorous gleam in his eye he asked. "One of your favorite things to do as a child besides reading."

"Playing in the mud with my cousin and running away from Mum naked when it was bath time." She mumbled blushing. Severus looked to Jane and Basil who nodded, looking startled Severus turned back to see Hermione red as a tomato before once again turning to Ron, he said haughtily.

"Believe me now, or are you just afraid that the truth is going to come out and you'll be discovered?"

"Shove off Snape I'm not afraid of anything."

"Except spiders, and commitment." Said Ginny.

"If you aren't afraid of anything you'll submit to the Veritaserum." Harry finally snapped.

"Fine then." Ron shouted, pulling at the ropes binding him to the chair.

"Alright Severus administer it to him." Kingsley said.

"Alright then." Severus flicked his wand at Ron binding him so he'd behave himself.

"Now what is your name?" Kingsey asked.

"Ronald Weasley."

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen soon nineteen."

"Your occupation is?"

"Training to be a Auror."

"Alright and have you ever practised the Dark Arts?" He asked seriously.

"Yes."

"When?"

"During the war." Ron said tonelessly.

"What exactly did you do during the war?"

"Spied on the Order for the Dark Lord."

"Who exactly were you spying on?"

"Everyone."

"Who EXACTLY?"

"Fred, George, Harry, Hermione and you."

"Anyone else?"

"Lupin and Tonks."

"You bloody idiot!" Harry roared. "You're the reason you're the reason they almost died, did you think of Teddy at all! You're the reason Hermione left, You Almost killed good people. Including your own brother!"

"Now Harry dear that isn't fair." Molly said.

"No Mum, he's right Ronalds the reason George lost a ear, and he's the reason the reason Fred almost died, and the reason he's in the Hospital now. Leave him be." Ginny yelled at a shocked Molly, before rounding on her brother herself. "And you, you bloody idiot! What the hell were you thinking?"

"I don't know alright!" Ron exlaimed.

"That is not an excuse Weasley you almost killed Hermione and your brothers and, you almost brought down the Order!" Severus said angrily.

"Severus!" Molly exclaimed. Arthur looked at his wife incredulously before speaking.

"Molly you cannot seriously be defending his actions can you?" Ronald is practically the reason that one of our son's is in St. Mungos fighting to come back to us."

"But Arthur he was confused" Molly pleaded.

"No Molly, he wasn't." Severus said. "You don't go before Voldemort confused, You go to him confused and you die."

Molly glared darkly at Severus and huffed.

"Kingsley what are your plans?" Arthur asked.

"He'll have a trial and more than likely be convicted of whatever he's done and sentenced to Azkaban I suppose." Kingsley replied.

"But kingsley!" Molly shouted.

"Molly for the love of God let it go" Arthur snapped. Shocking everyone. "He is going to Azkaban."

Molly then turned towards Hermione glaring and told her. "This is all your fault. If you wouldn't have left him he wouldn't have done this."

"Oh for God's sake Mum, yesterday you were picking up for her and now you're blaming her for something she had nothing to do with, get over it they were never together anyways." Ginny screeched.

"I think I'd like it if you left now, Hermione's got enough to deal with without you blaming her for something she didn't do. And she needs to get some rest." Jane said.

"What are you on about, MY son is going to prison, she hasn't had to deal with half the strain as that." Molly seethed.

"And my daughter almost lost her child today!" Jane scowled. Molly reared back in shock then turned to Hermione again and narrowed her eyes. "You're pregnant."

"Yes I am and you'd know that if you heard me earlier when I asked Severus about the Veritaserum and it's effects on babies. Also I agree with my Mum I am tired and would like to go to bed. So you should all leave now." Hermione said, before looking at Severus and asking him to spend the night with her.

"Of course I'll stay with you."

"Good."

"Mione' can I talk to you for a moment?" Harry asked.

"I guess but I really would like to go to bed I'm quite tired."

Going out into the hallway for privacy Harry began. "Why don't you come back with us?"

"For the last time Harry I said no, I'm happy here and I have a good job, I am not going back and I'd like you to leave it alone and leave now." She huffed.

"But Mione'."

"No Harry now get out."

Harry sighed before returning to the living room to get Ginny to leave.

"Where's Hermione, Potter?"

"Upstairs." He said glumly.

"She's probably gone up to go to bed, why don't you head up too?" Jane suggested.

"Do you need help clearing up?"

"No go join Hermione."

"Alright goodnight then." Severus said with a half smile that shocked everyone in the room.

"Uh I guess we'll eventually speak again." Harry sighed as everyone else filed out before leaving himself.

Jane and Basil sighed before plopping on the couch for a few minutes before going to bed themselves.

**A/N : Sorry for the wait I've got bad writer's block at the moment but I'll try to have the next one up soon.**


	4. Chapter Three

**Don;t own it**

Chapter Three:

The next morning Severus was woken by the sound of someone throwing up, upon looking around the room he figured it was Hermione, getting up he put on a robe he transfigured the night before and went to see if she was okay. He knocked on the bathroom door, and calling out to her he said.

"Are you okay in there?"

"Yes I'm fine, I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Do you need any help?"

"No really I'm fine, go eat something." Hermione shouted through the door.

"Alright I'll be back to check if you're not

Twenty minutes later Hermione came down the stairs with a tired smile for Severus and wet hair from her shower, she sat at the table and Severus handed her a plate with some toast and some tea, then he sat at the table beside her to drink his coffee.

"Did you want to go somewhere today?"

"Like?"

"Well I thought we could go shopping for baby items if you like." Severus said with a tiny smile.

"That sounds good." Hermione replied beaming at him.

"Great." picking up her plate he placed in the sink with their cups, and the frying pan he had used before flicking his wand to clean the mess, before going for their jackets and shoes.

"In a hurry are you?" Hermione asked him grinning.

"Yes actually this is slightly exciting." Severus admitted.

"Well let's go then."

Leaving the house they got in the car and headed for the mall, entering the parking garage Severus got as close as he could to the entrance so they wouldn't have to far to go with their bags.

"Well as I have no idea where to go where do you want to go"

"Let's check out the babies r' us store Mum was telling me about, she said there's nice things in there." She supplied.

"Perfect."

Entering the store Hermione spotted this beautiful stroller set that came with a baby bag as well, rushing over to it she immediately fell in love with it, and smiled. Severus came up behind her with a peculiar look on his face.

"You want this one?"

"Yes." She gushed happily.

"Um alright, but why does it have bears all over it with pigs and rabbits and honey pots?"

"It's Winnie the Pooh."

"Oh I see." Severus replied picking up a box behind the display with the stroller, car seat and specially included baby bag and headed for the check out while Hermione saw a few outfits she liked before joining Severus at the check out herself where she saw Severus had also found a crib.

"Oh Sev it's beautiful."

"Are you sure?" He asked her eyeing it skeptically.

"Yes I'm sure it's wonderful."

"Are you ready miss?" The cashier said.

"Yes I believe I am."

The cashier checked everything in and after it was paid for, asked if they needed any help with the crib and stroller to which Hermione said yes.

"Hermione love I could have handled it myself."

"Don't be silly, there's no need to strain yourself with heavy things." She muttered.

Arriving at the car they thanked the employee for his assistance and put everything in the the trunk.

"Is that everything you wanted or is there anything else?"

"No not right now, I have bedding and bottles and diapers, so I'm set for now."

"What about toys and footwear?"

"I didn't see anything I liked."

"Ah, well alright then, lets be off."

"Could we stop at diner please I'd like to get something to eat and see my friends."

"Sounds fine to me love." Severus said.

Pulling into the lot in front of the diner Severus pulled into a spot by the door, upon entering Katie rushed to her and gave her a big hug.

"Oh how are you Hermione?"

"I'm fine, really, we actually came for something to eat." She grinned gesturing to Severus beside her.

"Great and you'll have to tell me all about this man here with you." Katie said.

"Alright, Sev come on lets sit in a booth." Hermione said pulling him towards a booth by the window.

Meanwhile back at the burrow Harry, Ginny and George were sitting at the table brooding. Ron's trial was the next day, he was sure to be convicted, they had lost one friend because of what Ron did and Molly kept ranting and raving about the unfairness of it, while Arthur buried himself in his work alongside Percy, Bill and Charlie. George was becoming more depressed from his family crumbing at the seams and Ginny was sullen and angry.

"She has got to come back." Ginny angrily said.

"She said she won't, that's the point." Harry said exasperated.

"Well she has no life in the muggle world!" Ginny snapped back.

"Yes she does Gin, she has her family, Severus, her new friends and her job."

"This is stupid, she should be here."

"Well she isn't and we're going to have to live and we can visit her there."

"Ug."

"Well come on Gin let's go back to Grimmauld Place there's still a lot to do there."

"I guess so." She agreed turning to George she aked. "You want to come?"

"Sure."

"Great let's go."

Back at the diner Hermione had finished telling Katie about who Severus was and how they met.

"Wow, Mione' a teacher who knew." Katie snickered.

"Oh Katie hush, it wasn't like that, it was just a normal student/teacher relationship when it started." Hermione blushed sipping her tea.

"Really now?"

"Yes really. Severus and I were never intimately close or romantically involved until I left school, we had dates yes, but most were supervised from someone afar."

"Wow sounds like a old fashioned courtship." Maggie another waitress said from a nearby table she was cleaning.

"It essentially was yes." Severus said speaking up for the first time.

"That's neat, that it was so old fashioned like that." Katie said smiling.

"I thought so." Hermione grinned.

"Hermione love we should really get going." Severus suggested.

"Yea, you're probably right." She agreed.

"Alright, let's be off."

"Alright, I'll see you soon, tell Jon I'm sorry I didn't get to see him will you?"

"I will." Katie agreed.

They walked out of the diner into the sun and got into the car and headed back to the Granger residence to put away the things they bought for the baby. And to begin supper.

"Hermione, when will you be moving into your apartment?"

"Oh I signed so it'll be about a month after the baby's born that I move in, why?"

"Oh I was just wondering." Severus told her.

"Oh okay then." Hermione muttered. "Well I'm going to put these sleepers away and begin supper."

"Alright love." Severus smiled.

A few hours later Hermione pulled a pot of stew off the burner, as Severus set the table, at the same time as he laid down the last plate Jane and Basil came in from work and entered the kitchen.

"Smells good hon." Basil told her.

"Thanks dad." Hermione laughed.

Everyone sat down and enjoyed their stew , the retired to the living room to watch T.V before going to bed.

"How was your day?" Jane asked.

"It was alright, we went to the mall and bought a stroller set and a crib and some clothes."

"What kind of stroller set?" Basil asked.

"Winnie the pooh and the crib's oak."

"Nice." Basil told them. "I'm going to shower and go to bed I have a early appointment tomorrow morning."

"Alright dear, I'll be with you in a moment." Jane smiled.

"Maybe we should head to bed as well." Hermione suggested yawning.

"I agree there." Severus said with a equal yawn.

**A/N: I'm kinda confused with the uploading and editing process sorry for any mistakes and I'll try to have the next chap ASAP**


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, I just like fiddling around with the characters :3**

Chapter 4:

The next two months passed by in what seemed to be a blur, Hermione went back to work and Severus went into medical training in both worlds.

But for Severus' sake his classes were adjustable to his schedule, so that he could still spend time with Hermione.

"Don't you have an appointment later today?" He asked.

"Yes actually I have a ultrasound to check the baby's heat beat."  
>"Do you want me to come?"<p>

"Of course I want you to come." Hermione sniggered.

"I was just wondering, you were angry at me this morning."

"That's because you ate the last really good cookie last night." She told him as if it were obvious.

"But we can buy more?" Severus grumbled putting his other sock on.

"Yes I know that, but I had wanted it."

"Sorry sweet." Severus smiled, then standing up he pulled her closer by her waist he told her. "I'll buy you three packs of cookies later instead okay."

"Okay."

"Alright then. I have to go to St. Mungo's for about an hour, then I'll be back, so on't leave without me."

"Alright."

"Good,I'll be back in a little while." Severus told her with a kiss and with a crack he was gone."

Hermione decided to clean up a little bit around the baby's room and put away the clothes and extra diapers she had bought, and then do the kitchen. By the time shse had folded everything up and put it away, Severus was due back in about ten minutes and her appointment was in thirty minutes. So heading to the kitchen she cleaned up the lunch dishes just as Severus popped back into the porch area.

"Are you ready to go love?"

"Yes I am quite ready, but after my appointment I need to go check my schedule." She told him.

"That's fine." Severus said grabbing her coat and holding it out to her to put her arms in.

"What time is your appointment?"

"It's at one."

"Alright."

Getting into the car they set off for the hospital for Hermione's appointment.

Meanwhile back at Grimmauld place Ginny was sitting at the kitchen table looking at a binder full of wedding ideas with Luna who was staring off into space dreamily.

"Luna what do you think of these flowers?" Ginny asked receiving no reply.

"Luna... LUNA!" She yelled.

"Hmm." Luna smiled. "I like that one." She told her pointing to the yellow tulip.

"Okay." Ginny said smiling."

"What kind of dress will you have?"

"A strapless with a slight train and lace."

"That sounds nice."

"Thank-You." Ginny replied. Harry walked into the room, glancing at the binder

he pointed at the purple and pink pansies.

"Those are nice."

"You think so?"

"Yes." Harry said sitting down.

"Alright, we need to decide on the colours for our ropes."

"how about red and gold?"

"Harry I don't want to use our house colours." Ginny grumbled.

"Alright." Harry grinned foolishly.

Back at the hospital Hermione and Severus were seated and waiting for Hermione's turn when this couple came in and sat themselves beside them, they looked to be in their twenties an kept giving Severus and Hermione odd looks until Severus had finally had enough of it and snapped angrily.

"If the two of you have a problem with my girlfriend or I, and the fact that she is pregnant I suggest you take a look in the mirror."

"But you're old, and she's young." The woman said.

"I am thirty-five." Severus said.

"You look fifty."

"Yea well you look skanky and no one else here is complaining about that so why should you complain about how old my boyfriend looks?" Hermione snapped suddenly.

"Excuse me?" The woman shrieked.

"Hermione Granger." The nurse called cutting off what would've been a very nasty comment from Hermione to the girl beside them.

"Finally." Severus mumbled gratefully pulling Hermione along with him by the hand until they were in the examination room and the door closed.

"Sev I can walk you know." Hermione said laughing at his antics.

"Sorry but I wanted to get away from those complete dunderheads out there they were annoying me.

Hermione giggled at him once again saying. "Yes I know, that dreadful woman was beginning to grate on my nerves."

"Yes well, it's not as if our relationship was hurting her is it, and I do not look fifty!" Severus growled just as Dr. Brack entered the room startled at the growl, shaking his head he sat at the chair by his desk and turned to Hermione.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm fine."

"That's great, now what I need you to do is lie down on the table and I'm going to use the same jelly i used the first time, and it'll be a little cold."

"Alright." Hermione smiled. Dr. Brack began the ultrasound and turned the volume on the monitor on so they could hear the heartbeat of the baby, to make sure everything was fine.

"Why does the heartbeat sound odd?" Severus asked anxiously.

"Well I had thought before you were having twins, but now I'm one hundred percent that you are?" Dr. Brack said.

"Really?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Yes I can see them both now."

"Wow." Severus mumbled in complete and utter awe. "I didn't think I'd get to have one child let alone two at the same time."

"Well you're going to be a great father so stop doubting yourself." Huffed a smiling Hermione.

"Stop huffing at me, I'm happy woman." Severus smirked.

"Well everything seems to be in order Hermione, so you're free to go." Dr. Brack told her smiling.

"Thank-you have a nice day Dr. Brack." Hermione told him as he left the room.

"So where do you want to go now?" Severus asked her with a grin.

"Well I was thinking that maybe we could go out to dinner to celebrate that we're having not just one baby but two and that we can finally be together in public without people being judgemental." Hermione told him.

"That sounds wonderful." Severus told her.

"Well where do you want to go?"

"I don't know how about you choose?"

"Alright well there's this Chinese food restaurant that I know it's excellent, and I've been craving it for about a day now." Hermione told him.

"Okay sounds fine, but how about we get it to go so that we can celebrate with your parents too?" He questioned.

"That sounds fine to me."

"Perfect." Severus smirked pulling into the parking lot of the restaurant. Going in they placed their orders and waited for about twenty minutes then grabbed the bags and headed out and back home, when they pulled into the driveway behind an unrecognizable car, Hermione glanced at Severus who looked back at her questionably, shrugging they let themselves into the house and walked straight into someone Severus had hoped to never again see. His brother.

**A/N: Sorry it's taking so long to update and that this is a short chapter, I'm not sure where to go with this at all :P But I hope it's alright**


	6. Chapter Five

I am soo soo soo sorry I haven't updated this story, I've been stuck with it and it took me forever to get chapter five done, but here it is, chapter six should follow as soon as I get that finished as well, I won't abandon my story, its almost finished as it is so no worries. It just might take a little while, that's no excuse though. V_V -

As per normal I do not own Harry Potter if I did different people wouldn't be dead.

Chapter 5:

"Septimus why are you here?" Severus asked angrily

"Am I not allowed to see my brother?" He asked.

"Not when you haven't seen me or even tried to contact me in near three years."

"And I'm sorry for that, things were tough what with the war and your role in the war, my trying to keep mother and grandfather from dragging you into hiding and then there's my wife - "

"Septimus shut up and tell me what you want!"

"Well I don't want anything, but mother and grandfather demand to see you as does Anya. She's extremely angry she hasn't seen you in ages."

"Whose Anya?" Hermione cut in.

"Oh I'm sorry, Anya's my four year old daughter, she hasn't seen Severus since she was one and she's not impressed with that."

"How does she remember him?"

"Mother tells her stories and shows her pictures."

"Oh, okay then."

"Yes sorry about that, anyways they all want to see you and mother is curious about your young lady here."

"What does mother know of her?"

"Well there's articles in the Prophet about you two and mother wants to know your intentions."

"There none of her business!"

"Severus if your mother wishes to meet me I'd be honoured." Hermione told him.

"But.."

"No buts Severus."

"Fine when does she want to see us?"

"She said anytime will be fine." Septimus said with a chipper smile.

"Fine."

"Thank-you now Anya won't kick me when I return home."

"She kicks you?"

"When I can't explain where her uncle is yes."

"Oh. That must hurt."

"Yes indeed, I must take my leave now however thank-you for your hospitality and Severus thank-you for not hitting me."

"Yes, yes whatever." Severus huffed.

Once Septimus left, Hermione, Jane and Basil all turned their eyes to Severus.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You never told me you had living relatives." Hermione said.

"Well nobody ever asked."

"Fair enough I suppose, what are they like?"

"My grandfather is nuttier that Dumbledore ever was, my mother is rather overprotective considering."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know my father was abusive."

"Yes."

"Alright well once I began at Hogwarts I was bullied even more. Between my home life and my Hogwarts life, things were pretty bad. Septimus was born later on, I was fourteen, and that was when mother finally had enough. She went to our grandparents and finally got away from him. After that she became very protective over us."

"That makes sense." Hermione responded.

"Yes, she met another man and got remarried, so Septimus got a younger sister, but he died a year after she was born."

"You have a sister?"

"Somewhere.. I think!" Severus said with comically wide eyes.

"You don't know where your sister is?"

"Um no, not exactly, she was sent into hiding after she was targeted years ago, she's very powerful. And apparently I've forgotten."

"Severus how could you forget?" Jane asked.

"I haven't forgotten where she is, I just seemed to have forgotten she was placed there, most probably my own doing so she wouldn't be found."

"Severus dear you're rambling." Hermione giggled.

"Oh, sorry then."

"Its fine how about we go and inform mum and dad about our news?"

"What news?" Basil asked from the kitchen doorway."

"Come in here and we'll set out supper and then tell you."

"Sounds great I was wondering when we were going to eat that delicious smelling food." Jane said.

"Alright whats the news?" Basil asked once they were seated and eating.

"Dr. Brack informed us that we're having twins." Hermione said gleefully.

"Really?" Jane said.

"Yes."

Jane suddenly jumped up as if someone had lit a fire under her and squealed then proceeded to hug and kiss both Hermione and Severus, startling all three.

"Jane what are you doing?" Basil asked his wife, fearing she was going nutters.

"I'm excited Basil, we're getting two grandchildren instead of one." She replied as if speaking to a small child.

"Ah, I see."

"Basil can you honestly say you're not happy?'

"I never said that I wasn't happy, I'm just trying to decide what colors to buy things in now."

"Things like what daddy?" Hermione inquired.

"Oh you know, things like toys, little fishing rods, that sort of thing."

"Why don't you just wait until they arrive?"

"I suppose so." Basil agreed before his face split into the widest grin Hermione had ever remembered seeing, jumping out of his chair, he hugged Hermione for all he was worth, while Severus was once again being smothered by Jane in a bone crushing hug.

"Mum please don't kill Severus."

"Huh?" Jane said looking at Severus, who seemed to be gasping for air she smiled sheepishly. "Sorry dear."

"Its quite alright, however I would like to live another little while to see my children."

Sitting there, sipping their tea, a knock sounded on the door and they all looked at each other befored Severus took out his wand and went to answer it. He opened it with his wand at the ready only to come face to face with his mother who waved her umbrella at him.

"Don't you point that wand at me young man! I'll rap you over the head with my own. Are you going to let me in or leave me to stand on this cold porch, I'm an old lady you know!" Eileen Prince said in one extra long tireade before pushing past her son into the house.

"Please mother won't you come in? Uh why are you here?" Severus asked.

"I've come to see my contrary son if that's okay with you." She replied.

"Yes mother, that's very obvious, as you are standing in front of me."

"Don't you use that tone with me, now where is the young lady that Septimus was telling me about, and stop calling me mother its mum Severus repeat after me, MUUM!"

"Fine mum, and she's over there in the kitchen doorway laughing at me with her parents." Severus scowled.

"Why are they laughing at you?" Eileen whispered.

"Sorry ma'am but I've never seen Severus look so frightened or shocked." Hermione explained.

"Yes I seem to have reared a grouch, and don't call me ma'am it makes me feel old, call me Eileen."

"Alright, would you like to come sit and have a cup of tea?"

"That sounds wonderful." Eileen smiled, whacking Severus with her umbrella and pocketbook on her way past him.

"In through here, I'll go get some tea." Jane said gesturing to the living room.

"Nonsense Severus can fetch it, I'm already acquainted with him." Eileen responded with a wink to Jane, while Severus scowled and Basil laughed. Then turning to her son she made shooing motions with her hands.

"Fine what kind of tea would you like mother?"

"Mother, I told you Severus my name is mum."

"Fine, now what kind of tea do you want?"

"Any is fine dear."

"Alright."

"Would you like help?" Hermione asked.

"No you've been on your feet enough this day, now sit!" Severus said pointing at her.

"Don't you point that finger at me Severus Snape!"

"Yes woman now sit down and don't move."

"My he's loosened up hasn't he?" Eileen asked.

"A little, he's very rigid." Hermione said.

"He came out scowling."

"Is that even possible?" Basil asked.

"Not for normal babies, but the first person Severus saw besides the doctor was his father, that's enough to make anyone sour."

"Mother stop fibbing, I did not come out scowling." Severus said setting the tray down before seating himself next to Hermione.

"I'm quite sure you did, but anyways tell me how you've been and how you met this lovely lady."

"I'm fine, now anyways, and I met Hermione as an annoying first year."

Eileen blinked as the others began to laugh silently.

"You mean she was a student of yours?"

"Yes but nothing happened while she was a student." Severus scowled at his mother.

"Oh that's a relief I didn't want to be thinking my son was a lecherous creep."

"Of course not, I don't want my children thinking such things, they'll hear enough nasty things about me."

"That's fine Severus." Eileen said patting his knee, while taking a sip of her tea.

"So mother what brings you here so late in the evening?" Severus finally asked.

"Oh nothing really, Septimus told me where you were and I wanted to see you, its been so long." Eileen replied flippantly.

"So you decided tonight was better than in the morning?"

"Certainly I've missed you, and I may have been a tad curious."

"About what?"

"Your young lady here."

"Why are you curious about Hermione? You don't know her."

"Well Septimus came home and told us how she was just as lovely as the papers described her, and then he said you were going to be parents, so I got more anxious and couldn't wait to see you and meet her. I had worried it might be too late though."

"No we were just finishing up supper when you knocked." Basil said.

"Mother what did you mean by the papers?" Severus asked.

"The Daily Prophet and the one Xenophilious(_sp_?) owns, of course the Prophet is nothing but a gossip rag, with the awful woman who writes in it, that's all she's capable of. So I've been reading Lovegoods. His daughter writes strange things, but they're alot more informative."

"Rita Skeeter is nothing but a bug." Hermione growled.

"She's been out to get Hermione since her fourth year of Hogwarts." Severus explained to his mother's quizzical expression.

"Ah." Eileen replied.

"Mother how about we come for a visit tomorrow, or in a few days, I think Hermione should go rest now, she isn't supposed to be on her feet alot." Severus said.

"That sounds fine darling." Eileen smiled, standing she shook Basil and Jane's hands before pulling Hermione into a hug. Severus helped her into her coat and awkwardly hugged her.

"See you soon." Hermione called from behind Severus as Eileen disappeared with a pop.

O_O O_O

Two hours later Hermione and Severus were in bed, Hermione just about asleep after the excitement of the day, and Severus contemplating his family, both the one he came from and the one he was beginning, he didn't want to see his grandfather again, he'd already seen his brother and his mother, he wouldn't mind seeing his sister to make sure she was safe. But he didn't want to drag Hermione there along with him or her parents for that matter, there was sure to be a fight if he got within distance of his grandfather. He was a bigoted old fool, he could understand a lot of it stemmed from his mother's relationship with his father but still one man didn't mean the entire population was bad. With a sigh he rolled over, and pulled his love closer to him before he himself joined her in sleep.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter 6:

Severus and Hermione awoke earlier than normal the next day. Turning to Severus, Hermione noticed that he had the smallest of smiles playing on his face.

"What are you so pleased about?"

"Hmm... Oh I'm just relishing on the fact I get to wake up with you every morning."

"Uh-huh, what is it you want?"

"I'm wounded, why do you assume I want things when I compliment you?"

"I don't always assume darling, only fifty percent of the time." Hermione said matter of factly before she attempted to jump out of bed.

"Hermione, you're pregnant you can't jump out of bed like a spring chicken." Severus laughed.

"Piss off." Hermione mumbled

"Hermione I was joking around with you and you know it, you're beautiful." Severus said in a rush.

"Severus I feel like a whale don't make jokes."

"I'm sorry darling, how about we get ready and go get your parents from work before we go into the snake pit?"

"That's fine." Hermione said pecking him on the cheek then going for a shower

Two and a half hours later saw the Granger's and Severus walking up the walk to his family home where his mother and grandfather were waiting for them.

"Hello mother, grandfather." Severus greeted stoically

"Hello dear, hello Hermione darling Basil and Jane how are you all?"

"Mother you saw us all last night might we get this over with?"

"Oh Severus don't be so pessimistic." Eileen said leading them into the house. "Have a seat."

"Mother is there a whole point to this meeting other than nosiness?" Severus said glaring pointedly at his grandfather.

"Severus I am just curious as to what you are now doing with your life. Is that so wrong?"

"Well I am getting married, starting a family, medical training in the muggle and magical world."

"Why would you do muggle medical training?" Damien sneered.

"Because it's better to be over prepared then underprepared." Severus responded angrily.

"Sev. Calm down." Hermione said placing her hand on his arm.

"He's already being an absurd prick."

"Severus watch your tone." Damien shouted.

"No I've had enough, your ignorance is appaling and not welcome!" he shouted back. Turning to his mother he asked where his sister was.

"She's in Italy I believe went travelling." Eileen said.

"Fine." Severus said, turning to Hermione he grasped her hand to help her out of her chair then turned to leave.

"Severus if you leave, you will no longer be welcomed here!" Damien smirked thinking that would make him stay.

"Good, wouldn't want to come back here anyways."

"Severus please don't leave." Eileen pleaded.

"You've done fine without me for years, I don't want a bigoted old prick influencing my children, I've got them to think about as well as Hermione first and foremost."

"But Severus."

"No I've listened to him my whole life, and I won't anymore. First it was Tobias, and then it was Lucius and Voldemort, that will not be happening with my children."

"Severus please calm down, please." Hermione asked.

"No I will not calm down until we are out of this house!"

"Fine lets go then, I'm not really feeling well all of a sudden anyways."

"What! Why what's wrong?"

"My head is feeling funny."

"Have you eaten or drank anything unusual?"

"I had some tea and a scone a few minutes ago." Severus swooped down and picked up the cup she was drinking out of and sniffed it.

"What did you put in this!?" He shouted angrily at Damien.

"Nothing." Damien replied.

"Bullshit, What did you put in her tea!"

"I'll repeat myself, nothing!"

"Come on we need to go to a doctor." Severus said turning to Basil and Jane.

"Severus what if it was a potion?" Basil asked.

"There's a wizard doctor at the clinic that I was assigned to, we can go speak with him."

"Alright lets go, Hermione looks as if she's about to fall over." Basil said with a glare sent in Damien's direction.

"Good-bye I highly doubt that I shall return after what you have done, I'm sorry mother but if you wish to see me or Hermione and the children you will have to call in advance." Severus told Eileen before turning back to Basil who was supporting his now swaying daughter. Picking her up they left.

Arriving at the clinic Severus had mentioned he went straight to the desk while Basil and Jane sat Hermione down on one of the chairs and positioned themselves on either side of her to keep her from falling.

"Severus this is a surprise are you here to intern again?" Natania, the receptionist and seventeen year old daughter of the wizard Severus knew asked.

"No, actually I'm here to request to see your father if he isn't busy, my girlfriend is pregnant and something was put into her tea."

"He's here, I'll go and tell him, I'm sure he'll be quick."

"Thank-you Natania."

"No problem."

"Well?" Jane asked when Severus moved back over to them.

"Natania's gone to inform her father we're here."

"Good."

"Severus, father said to bring her right on back." Natania said at the door.

"Thank-you Natania." Severus said picking Hermione back up and going into the back where the patient rooms are.

"Severus, Excellent to see you again!" Xavier, Natania's father said once he entered. "What seems to be the problem?"

"My Slime ball Grandfather put something in Hermione's tea, I couldn't place because of the type of tea." Severus explained setting her onto the bed in the room.

"How far along is she?"

"About six months with twins. She's had a rough pregnancy from the start."

"Alright let's see." Xavier said, leaning over Hermione's form he hummed.. and flicked his wand around a bit before once again straightening and facing Severus. "She and the babies shall be fine Severus, it was a sleeping draught with some kind of additive in it, while it doesn't usually harmful it did affect her a bit. Her immunity to potions seems lower than normal. Is she well?"

"She's fine, it did take awhile for her morning sickness to go away however, she cut herself off from the wizarding world because of everything that went on during the war."

"Has she been using any type of magic at all?"

"Not consciously, she does unconsciously sometimes though."

"Well she needs to use a minimal amount even if she's just summoning something it will help alot. Does she take any potions at all?"

"No."

"Try to get some vitamin and mineral potions in her it'll boost her system and help the children. You said her pregnancy was hard. She may go into labour early, I'd like to be contacted when she does, magical babies are different."

"I will, thank you Xavier."

"Your welcome Severus, keep me posted. Make her rest as well she needs more sleep."

"Okay thank you once again. I appreciate you helping on such short notice."

"Not a problem. Come again and visit soon."

"I shall. You and Natania have a wonderful evening."

"We shall."

"Well." Basil demanded once they were back in the car on the road."

"A sleeping draught with an additive in it, it doesn't usually affect like this, but due to her cutting herself off from the wizarding world and she isn't using her magic it messed her system up a bit." Severus explained.

"Is that bad?" Jane asked worried.

"It isn't good, but Xavier suggested I try to re-introduce her to prenatal potions for the remainder of her pregnancy. He also informed me she might go into labour early; he said we should have someone magic alongside Dr. Brack."

"I think that's a good idea. Its better to be safe than sorry." Jane said.

"It is, but it will be difficult to get her to agree."

"That it will be she's just as stubborn as her mother." Basil said.

Arriving at the house, Severus unbuckled Hermione and pulled her close so not to bang her head taking her out of the car.

"Do you need any help?" Basil asked.

"No I've got her she isn't too heavy."

"If you say so, I'll go on a hold the door for you."

"Thank you." Severus replied gratefully, shuffling through the door and up the stairs to Hermione's room where he laid her on her bed, tucking her in he checked her temperature, blood pressure and heart rate. Satisfied she hadn't spiked a fever he rejoined Jane and Basil in the sitting room.

"Is she alright?" Basil asked.

"Yes she's fine just sleeping now, no fever and her heart rate and blood pressure is fine."

"Good, so how are we going to get her to use any magic and take the potions?" Jane asked clapping her hands together.

"I'm not sure. I worry about her, I know she misses her magic and the wizarding world, she just won't admit it. I may just explain it to her." Severus said.

"We worry too she was so happy when she got her letter, but when she came all those months ago she seemed so unhappy. It might be best to just be straight with her and tell her what the doctor said." Basil said.

"Especially if there's the risk of early labour. They need to be kept safe and healthy." Jane agreed.

"Let's talk more about this tomorrow this has been a very trying day and I think supper and an early night is in order." Basil said easing up off of the couch and into the kitchen.

"Sounds great." Jane and Severus agreed following after him to eat and go to bed.

The next morning when Severus woke, it was to find his bed empty looking around he found Hermione sitting in the window seat with her hands on her stomach and looking lost in thought, sitting up he waited a moment before asking if she was alright.

"Love?" when he didn't hear her reply.

"Hm. Oh yes I'm okay just thinking and relaxing a little is all." She smiled before turning back to the window.

"Are you sure? You seem rather preoccupied this morning."

"Did you mean what you said yesterday?"

"Did I mean what?"

"When you said you wanted to get married, when you called me your fiancée."

"Of course I meant it I wouldn't say such things if I never meant them. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"You're not just saying that because I'm pregnant are you?"

"No I told you long ago I wished to spend the rest of my life with you, if you'll have me of course." He finished telling her once he was out of the bed and in front of her.

"Really you truly want to marry me?"

"Yes, so is that a formal proposal?" He smiled.

"Well it isn't very romantic is it?"

"Well no, not really but are we really very romantic people?"

"Not particularly no, but I think it was definitely a proposal. And I accept wholeheartedly." Hermione smiled ear to ear when Severus swooped down to kiss her passionately.

"That's perfect. When shall we be married then?"

"Anytime at all is fine, maybe before these two arrive, I don't want some big production close friends and family is fine."

"Love people usually only marry once, I only plan on doing it once, so perhaps some of the things you've always wanted should be there." Severus told her.

"I suppose, perhaps mum will have some ideas and dad too."

"Sounds fine to me, the doctor we took you to yesterday is a wizard he's a friend of mine, he supervised me in some of my training so far, he told me that you reacted so violently because your system had a shock when you ingested the potion that had been in your tea. He suggested some pre-natal potions for the remainder of your pregnancy along with what you're already taking. And maybe using the most minimal of magic will help."

"Why?"

"He ran a test, and your magic is suffering from disuse it is quite worrisome, you did read what could happen if you don't use your magic right. It isn't good for your health or the babies. Its also a possible reason your pregnancy has been so rough."

"Oh, so I have no choice."

"No love, I'm sorry, but I do know you miss it, you might cheer up a bit if you use it a bit."

"I guess maybe I can decorate something."

"That sounds wonderful." Severus said kissing her once more before rising off the floor. "I think it's time for breakfast don't you?" he suggested pulling her to her feet and leading her towards the delicious scent of the waffles Basil always made. Once seated at the table Hermione sent a blinding smile towards her mother who smiled back a little unsure of why her seemingly depressed daughter of late was so happy all of a sudden. Basil unaware of his audience was humming to himself cooking the rest of their larger than usual breakfast. Deciding the silence was annoying Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Severus beat her to it.

"Basil do you need any help?"

Startled, and wide-eyed he spun around and almost dropped the frying pan on the floor.

"No Severus I'm fine thank you for offering though, what's gotten into the both of you this morning you're more chipper than usual."

"Severus and I are getting married." Hermione squealed happily.

"Oh darling that is wonderful, do you have a ring?" Jane asked causing Severus to curse and run back upstairs.

"Uhh. Maybe, it was rather impromptu, but judging by the curse and running I say I may."

"I agree this is wonderful news, when will you be getting married?" Basil asked setting the plates of food on the table.

"Well I want to do it before the twins arrive, I'm not sure when Severus would like to he wants something bigger than just a few guests I suppose."

"I agree you're my only daughter and I'd like you to have a wonderful wedding that you want." Basil told her emphatically.

"I don't want large and ridiculous though."

"That's fine love but what you suggested upstairs made it sound as if you wanted to elope, and you'd regret that eventually." Severus said upon his return with a small black box he opened for her showing off the beautiful diamond and emerald ring, with a square cut diamond in the middle, two smaller more rectangular emeralds on either side and two more small diamonds on either side of those.

"Oh Severus its lovely. How long have you had this?"

"Oh about three months." He said offhandedly.

"And you never thought to ask before this?"

"I was nervous." He admitted minor pink tinting his cheeks.

"Silly man, you should eat now, you have a seminar today don't you?"

"Oh yes, I'm probably late, will you start planning today then?"

"Yes I'd like to look through some of the bridal magazines I know mum has hidden away." Hermione said eyeing her blushing mother.

"Alright love, I shall see you when the mediocrity I am forced to attend ends." Swooping in for a kiss before he left.

"Oh this is wonderful." Jane gushed, a hand over her heart smiling.

Back at Grimmauld place Harry and Ginny were in their worst argument yet over the wedding.

"Ginny why can't you get it into your head. Mione is not coming back and she won't be here for the wedding, and it certainly isn't going to happen because you think she should." Harry scowled.

"Well I think its stupid her off gallivanting in the muggle world, she's a witch for crying out loud!" Ginny seethed. "And I most certainly am not putting off the wedding just so you can go about playing hero."

"I never said I wanted to put off the wedding did I?"

"I heard you!" Ginny screamed.

"Well obviously your hearing is impaired because the words never left my mouth. I'm sick of listening to you gripe about Hermione not being here. If you keep trying to push her into coming back and trying to guilt her, she'll leave Britain altogether, and if you keep on griping at me I'll leave first." Harry said.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Yes Ginny I would. I don't know who you've turned into, but you're not the girl I fell in love with and I don't particularly like what you've changed into. I need time to think things through." And with that said Harry left the house and apparated to the first place that came to his mind.


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7:

Jane opened the door to find Harry standing on her front porch, stepping out she closed the door behind her before speaking.

"Yes, what do you want?" She snapped scowling.

"Is Hermione home?"

"She is busy, and as I remember it she told you lot she wanted to be left alone."

"I just want to talk to her!"

"Well I'm sorry to tell you, but she doesn't wish to speak to you."

"Mum whose there?" Hermione called from inside.

"No one dear just an annoying solicitor who will be leaving now."

"Oh, alright mum, I found the magazines, I'll be in the kitchen.

"Alright dear I'll be there in a moment." Turning to Harry she told him to leave once again before she turned and walked into the house, snapping the catch once inside. Harry on the other side was seething in anger, _how dare she not allow me to see _my_ friend! _Turning he sat himself down on the steps to await someone else to let him in, he wasn't planning to leave until he saw his friend.

Inside Hermione asked her mother if everything was okay. Jane assured her everything was fine and they go to work on planning the wedding.

A few hours later, Jane and Hermione had gone through all the books and had notes on colors and fabrics and settings written in notebooks beside them. After looking through what they had written, they decided to go to a local bridal shop down in town more to see if they had any of the things there that they wanted. Jane went upstairs and pulled out her own wedding dress to bring down as Hermione had asked if she could wear it. Looking down towards their porch to make sure Harry wasn't there, Jane sighed in relief to see he wasn't at the moment. She wasn't stupid she knew he didn't leave when she told him to.

After entering the shop that one of Jane's co-workers and a longtime friend suggested, they came face to face with Molly, Ginny, Luna and Fleur.

"Oh Hermione I knew you'd see sense and come!" Ginny exclaimed happily, pulling her arm. "Come on lets go get you fitted." And tried to pull her over.

"I'm not here for you. I'm here for myself, now let go." Hermione yanked her arm out of the other girls grip and scowled, turning to her mother she then huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Perhaps we should take our business elsewhere dear?" Jane suggested.

"Yes that's a good idea, maybe we can find something inspiring for supper as well."

"But Hermione you must stay!" Ginny shouted angry now.

"No! I have already told you, I am done, now leave me alone."

"Hermione be sensible and stop acting like a child." Molly sneered.

Jane whipped around to face Molly and pointed her finger at her.

"Don't you dare scorn my daughter, its your lots fault she doesn't want anything to do with you, you've no one to blame but yourselves, she has made her choice and Basil and I accept and so does Severus and that's all that matters." Jane snapped.

"It no sense to be a witch if you aren't using what was given to you! And another thing, why are you even with Severus he's a damn traitor!" Molly shouted drawing the attention of the manager.

"That's not your business, now sod off I am done!" With that Hermione angrily stomped out of the shop. With a final glare towards Molly and Ginny, Jane followed after her daughter.

Making their way to the market, Hermione was rather quiet and upset by the audacity of Molly and Ginny, this only served to make Jane angrier at the woman and her child. Once again these people upset her own daughter with their words and constant hounding at her.

Fuming by the time they returned home, Jane began dinner.

Arriving home for dinner, Severus and Basil were greeted by the sounds of hysterical crying and the soft sounds of shushing, giving each other alarmed looks they went to the kitchen where they saw Hermione with her head down on the table sobbing and Jane doing her best calm her down.

"What's going on? Why is Hermione so upset?" Basil asked.

"The Weasley's were at the bridal shop we went to, Ginerva was being rude and sarcastic, and Molly was being very condescending, treating Hermione like a child whose been naughty instead of someone capable of making her own decisions. So I put my foot down and told them to leave Hermione alone. It's their own fault she doesn't wish to speak to them." Jane calmly explained despite her anger.

"Hermione, love, you can't let those imbeciles get to you, you're far better than they are, they aren't worthy of your tears." Severus said as he knelt down beside her.

"I know but the way they were acting, it just really hurt. They didn't ask how we were faring they just assumed I was there for them. They could've enquired into my pregnancy at least." She said before bursting into tears again.

"Its alright love, you know how self centered those two are, look at what happened when they all showed up here all those months ago." Severus said. "Plus I've heard it floating around that they've only gotten worse. You know I've been speaking with Lucius and Narcissa sometimes. Well they told me Molly threw a fit in Madame Malkins last week over a robe being slightly off color."

"I guess but it still doesn't mean they needed to be so rude. Maybe we can go to the shop mum and dad used to get their wedding things?"

"Sounds wonderful." Severus said smiling at her.

"I think there's a lovely beach there." Jane said.

"When should we go?" Hermione asked feeling much better now since Severus spoke with her.

"In a day or so. When I haven't got to be present for my _studies."_

"Now you go dry your eyes and we'll start supper." Basil said helping her out of her chair.

"But you've been at work all day." Hermione said.

"So, I can still cook can't I, your health is important and all this upset and crying isn't helping by any means, now listen to your father and go sit down and relax until supper."

"Fine, I guess." She agreed relunctantly. Jane pulling her along into the living room to watch a movie until supper.

"Dinner's ready!" Basil called.

"Oh daddy this looks wonderful." Hermione gushed sitting at the table.

"It wasn't me love, Severus cooked the majority of this, I only got to help a bit, your fiancee is a dab hand in the kitchen." Basil told her.

"Wow, still it looks and smells wonderful."

"Alright now less chatter more eating." Severus told her blushing a bit at the praise he was receiving.

"This is very good Severus where did you learn to cook?" Jane asked.

"Well its mostly the same as being a potions master. Dice, chop, stir, follow a recipe or change it. And thank you Jane."

"So dad how was your day in the office?"

"Good I had to do a root canal, a young fellow got in pretty hard in the face with a ball playing basketball he said."

"How was little Sophie's appointment?" Jane asked.

"It went very well, she didn't kick me at all this time and she sat as still as she could. I guess the tape we gave her mother helped a bit."

"Wonderful."

The rest of dinner passed with more chatter about their days and the colors Hermione wanted for the wedding. Only stopping the conversations when dishes needed cleaning and tea was being put on. Once back in the living room they settled in for a quiet evening. Severus was seated beside Hermione on the couch perusing a newspaper when a rather loud knock sounded on the front door. Letting out a sigh Severus stood and went to answer the door.

"Why does he always answer the door when he's home?" Basil asked.

"He's got authorization from Kingsley to use his wand if whomever is at the door can be seen as a threat." Hermione told him.

"Good man that Kingsley. Always liked him." Basil said nodding.

"Severus is everything okay out there?"

"Yes, everything is fine." Severus said turning back to the door where Harry Potter _the-pain-in-his-arse _stood.

"Now I will repeat myself, why are you here, haven't you caused enough going on for her today!"

"I want to see my friend Snape, its none of your concern, why the hell are you even here?" Harry snarled angrily.

"Because I live here you dolt! And I believe you were already told to leave once today, do I have to call for the Minister to remove you!"

"Kingsley won't make me leave, anyone with a brain knows that. You're obviously doing something to her that she doesn't want to talk to us?"

"He will when he's told you've been told more than once today to remove yourself from this property." Severus sneered.

"Severus whose there?" Hermione aked coming out into the hall where Severus stood by the open door his back facing her."

"Its nobody to concern yourself with love, go back inside and rest." Severus said.

"You seem aggravated."

"Nobodies aggravate me. They're irritating and annoying."

"Um alright then." Hermione said starting to go back into the living room until a shout from the other side of the door startled her.

"HERMIONE" Harry shouted. While Severus glowered.

"Why is he here Severus?" Hermione said wariness edging her voice.

"He isn't i've told him to leave repeatedly." Severus assured her.

"Ug, I'm going to call Kingsley, then I'm going to have a bath." Hermione told him.

"Alright." Turning back to the menace standing outside the door he scowled .

"Its that Potter boy again isn't it?" Jane asked from behind him.

"Yes the menace won't leave, he shouted at Hermione, she went to floo Kingsley."

"I'll go check and make sure she's okay." Basil said.

"Thank you." Severus said.

Pulling the pot of floo powder down off the mantel, Hermione threw a pinch into the fireplace and knelt the best she could and called for Kingsley.

"Hermione what's wrong?" He asked kneeling before her on his side.

"Harry's here and he won't leave, I think he was here earlier today too and wouldn't leave." she said in a rush.

"Alright I'll come through."

"Alright just give me a moment to get off the floor." Hermione said ulling her head out of the fire to see Basil holding a hand out to her to help her up. Dusting herself off as Kingsley stepped through.

"Is he still here?"

"Yes Severus and Jane are out there trying to get him to leave." Basil said. "Also Molly and Ginerva were giving her trouble this afternoon as well, she's told them repeatedly that she doesn't wish to speak to them." Basil informed him.

"Thank you Basil, I shall go have a word with him now." Kingsley said and headed to the hall where Jane and Severus were. "Is he still here?"

"Yes he's outside pacing and shooting the house dirty looks." Jane said.

"I'll take care of it." Kingsley told them, opening the door to go outside.

"Thank you Kingsley we truly appreciate it." Severus said.

"Not a problem, you lot don't need to badgered any more." Kingley said and strode out the door and over to where Harry was standing looking pleased that finally someone was here to bring Hermione to her senses. Upon seeing the look on Kingsley's face his smile faded however.

"Harry, I just received a floo call from a very upset Hermione, she's just informed me that you've been bothering her and her family. You've been told to leave repeatedly and you haven't, now I suggest you listen, and i also suggest you leave Hermione and her family alone. They have made if perfectly clear of their wishes." Kingsley told him.

"But."

"No buts Harry, now leave before I do arrest you for harrasing them, Hermione is stressed enough. She wants to be left in peace, if she ever decides that she wants to resume being in our world she will do so on her own."

"But Kingsley!"

"Harry leave before I put you in a holding cell for the rest of the night."

"Fine." He huffed angrily before he disapparated away.

Sighing Kingsley went back inside the house to inform them that Harry left. As soon as he entered a cup of tea was pressed into his hands and he was invited to sit down.

"He's left, I'll send a few aurors to patrol for a few days or so just to be on the safe side."

"Thank you Kingsley, Hermione doesn't need all this stress right now, she just wants some time away and everything." Severus said from his spot beside Hermione where he was rubbing her back.

"It wasn't a problem, I should however be going, Minerva owled me earlier and asked for my assistance with something, its best to not keep her waiting."

"No that it isn't." Severus laughed. "We shall speak again soon?"

"Certainly." Kingley agreed.

"Of course Kingsley, you're welcome here anytime, don't be a stranger."

After Kingley left, Severus helped Hermione off the couch and up the stairs so she could take the bath she wanted. Running the water and getting her clothes he helped her into the tub so she didn't fall.

"Severus I can move you know."

"I know but I don't want you to get hurt if you slip or something."

"Thank you darling." She said pulling him down for a kiss.

"Alright I'll leave you to your bath, I'll be downstairs so shout if you need me."

"I will."

"Good." Severus said heading downstairs to speak with Basil and Jane.

"Severus how would you feel about getting married where Basil and I did?" Jane asked.

"I think it'd be fine, why?"

"Well Hermione said this morning she wanted someplace with a beach, and there's a beach up there." Basil said.

"That sounds fine to me, I want her to have everything she wants for the wedding."

"So you're okay with this then?"

"Yes I think its a lovely idea." Severus smiled.

"That's great then." Jane said excited.

"Well you both have such a wonderful marriage, I think the first step for us is to go there and maybe we can start off just as well as you two did."

"Silly boy." Jane said fondly patting his head. "You two will be happy regardless of where you marry, you already are."

Heading back upstairs with a smile Severus went into the bathroom to give Hermione a hand getting out of the tub and drying her hair before they went to bed for the night exhausted from the days events, they were out as their heads touched their pillows.

The next few weeks went by in a blur, Severus finished his training and applied all the new information into his potions to make them better than ever, he'd created a small lab in the basement of the Granger's home for the moment, but he was planning on buying his own home for his growing family soon. Hermione and her mother had been busy sending invitations to select friends and family, and getting everything done.

Sitting herself on the couch Hermione sighed, her feet had been aching from being on them all day so it was a huge relief to finally sit somewhere comfortable. Katie her friend from the diner was sitting next to her, her mother on the next side and her aunt in the chair beside her mother, they were just finishing up the seating arrangement when something exploded from downstairs. Hermione turned to her mother wide eyed, who in turn pulled her up off her seat so she could go to see what happened.

"Severus what is going on?" She shrieked seeing blood on him as he closed the basement door.

"I'm fine, just added a little too much ingredient is all."

"Is it safe, you stay up here and come into the living room now!"

"It's fine and I'm coming, I'm fine love." He told her as he was being forced into a chair for inspection.

"You are not, you're full of cuts and bruises and where is all this blood coming from!?"

"Honestly I am fine, I do have medical training now love, I can fix it fine, and the bloods coming from my arm."

"Fine! Into the bathroom with you now. Come on." Hermione scowled.

"Alright fine, I'll go clean up, can you let go of my arm now?" He asked sardonically.

"Sorry." Hermione said, smiling sheepishly letting go of his arm to let him go clean up.

Rejoining her mother, aunt and Katie, she huffed as she sat down.

"Is Severus alright?"

"Yes he just blew up some potion or another. He's gone to clean up."

"Darling isn't there some secrecy policy or something that you aren't supposed to talk about magic?" Her aunt Josephine asked.

"Not in front of you lot no, Katie's brother is magic, her mother too I believe, Katie are you?"

"Yes but I went to a different school because we had been in France when I was told I had the same magic, but I went to a small school in America."

"Ah well, you already knew 'cause you're mum's sister, most the family does know anyways, isn't Jada a witch?"

"We believe so, strange things happen around her." Josephine said. "We just didn't want to get into trouble."

"Well Kingsley said we could tell the rest of the family, but a vow was made not to spill secrets just in case, nothing bad will happen they just can't talk about it in the presence of other people." Hermione said. Turning to Katie she asked if she had to take any vows like that.

"Yes, same thing not to spill secrets, my magic took awhile to manifest that's why I had to take it." She responded. Sipping her tea she seems completely unaffected and unaware when the floo flared to life and Tonks stumbled out of it in a heap followed by Remus who was holding Teddy.

"Hey Hermione, Mrs. Granger, and uh other ladies." Tonks said smiling as she dusted off.

"Hey Tonks, Nice landing." Hermione smirked before turning to Remus and a wiggly Teddy who was wearing a full blown out grin on his little face.

"Mynee." He squealed his hair going from a subdued brown it had been to the bright blue he was known to sport most of the time.

"Hello Teddy, how are you doing little man?" Hermione asked leaning forward.

"Mynee." he repeated, squirming until his father finally put him down, then running to her and hugging her legs just as Severus entered the living room towel still in his hand.

"What is all that racket?" He growled before grinning subtly.

"Sev'rus!" The excitable little boy shouted upon spotting the tall man and attacking his legs in a hug as well. Stooping Severus picked him up.

"How are you young man?"

"Sev'rus silly." Teddy giggled his hair changing to match Severus' now, causing the older man to smile at the sight.

"Teddy's very excitable isn't he?" Jane asked in awe of his rapidly changing hair.

"Yes he's been very hyper today, very excited to see everyone, he missed Hermione and was wondering when he'd get to see his 'Mynee' again." Tonks said.

"That's adorable." Jane said. "Would you both like some tea?"

"Yes, thank you." Tonks replied sitting on the couch across them. Remus sat too and accepted a cup of tea as well.

"Teddy how about I take you to find a nice piece of the cake that Jane has made?" Severus asked the small boy.

"No I wanna stay with Mynee." He pouted.

"Alright I can see I'm not the favourite here, go on then." Severus laughed.

"Severus can you look at this and tell me if it's alright." Hermione asked.

"At what?"

"The seating chart."

"Oh alright give it here then." He said sitting on one of the chairs that had been brought in for other people to sit on. As he was perusing the seating plan, the floo flared again and Neville, Luna and Susan stumbled out.

"Hello all." Neville said.

"Hello Miss Lovegood, Miss Bones and Mr. Longbottom." Severus said.

"How are you Hermione?" Luna asked.

"I'm good, I'm the size of a hippo and can't get up off the couch by myself."

"Sounds lovely, when are you due?"

"Another month or so, but the doctor thinks it'll be sooner cause its twins and its been rough so far."

"You look fine love." Severus commented from his new position on the floor by Hermione's feet where he moved to allow Luna and Susan to sit down.

"I'm sure." Hermione said sarcastically.

"This looks fine to me, but add my mother in she asked how everything was and I've sent a message off for Sophie so just leave a spot incase she responds."

"Okay thats sounds good." Hermione said placing Eileen and an empty spot next to Basil and Jane to make it easier.

"So whose what here?" Tonks asked.

"Well Katie's my maid of honor, and I'd like you three to be bridesmaids and if you'll let me I'd also like Teddy to be ring bearer."

"I'm sure he'll love that, what kind of ceremony are you two having?"

"A mix of magical and muggle. Kingsley is our officiator." Severus said re-entering the room with another tea tray.

"It sounds lovely." Susan said.

"I just hope no one shows up and ruins it or I'll be so angry." Hermione said.

"That's a scary thought." Neville shuddered.

"Its even scarier now because of her pregnancy hormones." Severus said drily.

"Who are your groomsmen Severus?" Katie asked.

"Well I'd planned to ask Remus and Neville and Draco if he ever shows, and I'll need a fourth man." He said.

"What about Lucius you said yourself he's changed and he has been in the paper a lot, sponsering charities and helping with things." Jane said.

"Well will any of you be uncomfortable if I do?" Severus asked.

"No, Remus and I have seen them multiple times at mum's." Tonks said.

"And where is Draco anyways?" Remus asked just as the doorbell rung. Giving him a odd look Severus went to answer the door. Opening it to reveal a very confused looking Draco and a Smirking Narcissa and Lucius.

"About time don't you think?" Severus asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, shut-up, we got spit out of the floo in the ministry and Kingsley laughed." Draco scowled.

"Severus are you going to let them in?"

"Yes come in you lot, how did you get lost anyways?"

"We don't know, the floo didn't work and it spit us out in Kingsley's office and he just cracked up laughing before he gave us your address." Narcissa said.

"That's odd everyone else got through." Severus said leading them to the living room. "Hermione love, are there any wards up around the floo?"

"Yes I put them there during the war, Bill helped me." She said.

"That explains it." He said. "It's warded against the Dark mark, I couldn't get through it either or I would've found you sooner."

"Oh." Hermione said.

"Indeed, I must've tried that floo three and four times a day only to be bounced back out. And I couldn't find a correct address for your home, if I hadn't found you in that diner I might still be searching everywhere."

"Well I am certainly glad you found me, I doubt I'd be this happy had you not." Hermione said reaching for his hand and pulling him closer when he took hold of her own hand.

"Is Basil home yet?"

"Yes he just pulled in." Josephine said looking out the window.

"Good Josie come help me finish supper then."

"Alright."

The pair left and Severus settled beside Hermione while Narcissa sat by Tonks and Lucius by Severus, Draco and Neville took the two armchairs that had been vacated.

"When are your nuptials Severus?" Remus asked.

"In a week or so, we wish to be married before these two arrive." Hermione said before he could open his mouth.

"You've not been planning long then?" Susan said.

"No I don't want anything large and fancy, simple elegance seems nicer right now. Plus it only really matters to me that we love each other and are willing to be together for the rest of our lives."

"That's true, but um why aren't Harry or Ginny here?"

"I'm not speaking to them or any of the Weasley's actually, they didn't like my decision to move home with my parents."

"Well that's dumb, its not their concern what you do with your life, they aren't your family, your parents are your family." Narcissa said.

"Indeed it is stupid, I went into both muggle and magical medical training to further my Master's career in potions. But of course my annoying and bigoted family didn't like that either." Severus said.

"What do they like?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"Nothing much that's for sure. Mother certainly didn't care considering I haven't seen my sister in years."

"You have a sister?" Neville said breathlessly.

"And a brother. Septimus is my full sibling, Sophie however isn't she has a different father. Never really met him though."

"Wow, more Snape's I figured you were the only one."

"No Septimus, is fourteen years younger than me give or take and Sophie's two years younger than him. Septimus is as much of a ass as I am though, I however am the scary one."

"Alright enough of that, we need to discuss wardrobe, and the dishes." Hermione said. "Aaand you still have a question to ask someone." She finished nodding in Lucius direction.

"Ah, yes, Lucius would you like to stand for me in my wedding?"

"I'd be honoured, thank you Severus."

Jane called everyone for dinner, and Severus left to help set everything out on the table. Once everyone was seated around the table in the dining room that was rarely used, they began chattering again about how everyone's lives were going, and who was working where and how they got there.

Draco however was astounded by the amount of food, he leaned toward Hermione and asked how they made it all.

"Well, mum and dad cook together all the time, and aunt Josie helped out and Severus and Remus left briefly to help."

"Wow that's amazing." Draco breathed.

"No dear, that's the power of a stove and oven and mixers at work." Jane laughed.

Once dinner was finished everyone adjourned to the living room for tea while Hermione and Severus cleared off the table, and Severus flicked his wand and the dishes began cleaning themselves.

"Mums going to flail you."

"No she won't she put it together and I cleaned it."

"You such a wonderful man."

"Shush, my reputation will be ruined."

"Oh no one but you cares about that, we all like the new you."

**A/N: Last chap and epilogue will be posted in a few days so sorry about the long wait again, see disclaimer wherever i have it put.**


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter 8:

The next two weeks passed fairly quickly. Plans for the wedding were made, Severus made the decision to buy a house next door instead of the apartment he'd originally planned on, he was content to sell the house in Spinner's end to whomever would want to buy it. He'd gotten all his minor possessions boxed up and in the basement of the Granger's until he was sure the lease for the house was his, the elder couple who owned it had decided to move someplace a little warmer and closer to family. Jane and Basil were pleased their daughter and grand babies would be closer. From Spinner's end he moved the newer furniture he had bought and had it in the house. He planned to surprise Hermione with a decorated home and more open backyard than they would've had before.

Two days before the wedding, they drove up to the waterfront town and checked into their hotel to await their guests. A few hours after everyone arrived, Hermione was exhausted and decided to go lie down for a bit, Severus stayed and finished greeting people, shock evident on his face when his mother arrived with Sophie, after greeting them both and pulling his baby sister into a bone crushing hug he showed them Basil and Jane.

Once finished at the lobby counter and making sure everything was as it should be he went to check on Hermione and found her sleeping quite soundly. With and smile he crawled in beside her and slept soundly himself for a few hours.

Between rehearsals and last minute preparations, fixes and picking up forgotten things, everyone in the wedding party was exhausted. Jane and Basil had crashed hours before, Hermione was falling asleep on her feet again, and Severus had seemed to run himself ragged checking the appetizer samples and the main course samples as well as checking the vows and alters before he finally sat down himself. He chatted with his mother and sister for awhile, and noticed Hermione was out like a light in her chair and didn't have the heart to move her considering she actually looked like she was resting for once in the past week or so. A hour or so past when people began to come back downstairs to await the evening meal and discuss the wedding and the babies some more.

Hermione left that night cheerful and excited for the next day to come, despite the silliness of not sleeping next to her groom until the wedding she still joined her parents in their suite, while Severus joined his mother and sister in theirs for a bit of parental/sibling bonding time, and some much needed sleep before the big day arrived.

Luckily for everyone the next day dawned bright and sunny. Remus, Luna, Katie, Jane, and Tonks decorated the sectioned off area that would hold the nuptials. Josephine, Narcissa, Eileen, Susan and Sophie decorated the tent that would hold the dancing later in the evening while Neville, Lucius, Draco and Basil with a little help from a excited Teddy.

After Hermione had gotten up, she saw a note telling her to bathe thoroughly and use all the potions in the order they were numbered on top before she used her shampoo and conditioner, following these directions; Hermione found she had a lovely, relaxing bath before she got out and pulled some of her things out when her mother and the other ladies bustled in.

"Good you listened to the notes, Narcissa and Eileen said it might help to fix your hair a bit easier so it doesn't frizz in the heat." Jane said.

"Yes, now who will actually be doing my hair for me?"

"Myself and Narcissa will be doing your hair." Josephine said.

"And then we'll get you into your dress. So sit." Katie said pushing a chair under her legs forcing her to sit.

"The rest of us will be getting into our own dresses and doing our hair while you're getting ready we have limited time and everyone knows how long it takes to make us ladies truly irresistible." Jane winked leading the rest of the girls out of the bathroom while Narcissa and Josephine got started on her hair, drying it without using too much heat lest it defy the potions and actually frizz out as Hermione warned them might happen. Once dry they began to tidy her curls and twist it up and into a coif with small curls hanging down and framing her face.

As soon as the others were dressed, Jane reappeared to help Hermione into her wedding gown and wait for Basil to come signalling that it was time.

"Are you nervous at all?" Susan asked.

"Not really no, Severus and I really love each other very much, I know we'll be happy." Hermione said smiling.

"That's wonderful and soon you will two beautiful babies as well." Luna said dreamily as usual. Basil arrived laughing hysterically.

"Basil, why are you laughing?" Jane scolded.

"Everything is ready, but poor Severus is pacing like he's terrified. Remus is ready to rip his own hair out and Teddy is jumping around excited and his hair keeps changing colors and he's been changing his face features, I think the lad means to try and calm Severus but it isn't working and Remus has been telling Teddy he needs to like himself today, the lad doesn't understand."

"Oh just let Teddy be, I don't care if he has rainbow hair and cat ears." Hermione said smiling.

"Alright, the groomsmen have all gone down with Severus, you ladies should join them I've got something to give to my baby girl and we'll be along then." Basil said. Everyone except Jane all left to join the others downstairs.

"Are you okay love, you look a little peaky?" Jane asked.

"Yes mum I'm fine just nerves I suppose, you don't think he'll change his mind do you?" She asked fearfully.

"No love, Severus loves you with his entire heart even a small child could see it." Basil said.

"Thank you daddy." Hermione said hugging him as Jane adjusted her hairpiece.

"Ready doll?" He asked.

"Yes." she said. Jane smiled proudly at her daughter hooking her arm through Hermione's other arm as the trio made their way downstairs to the alter that was set up on the beach.

"Are you wearing your slipper flats?" Jane asked.

"Yes."

"Good let's get started poor Severus looks ready to pass out from nerves." Basil laughed as the music began and Teddy and Hermione's small cousin Jasmine began walking down as ring bearer and flower girl. They were followed by Katie and Lucius, Tonks and Remus, Susan and Neville and finally Luna and Draco. Once they took their places, The music changed slightly to announce Hermione's turn to walk down the aisle with her parents right beside her, as Severus came into her line of vision she couldn't help but to gasp at how wonderful he looked in his robes, smiling brightly she became sure then that this man was the only one she wished to be with for the rest of her life and that he too was truly serious when he said he wanted no one but her for the rest of his days, Once she reached Kingsley he began speaking.

"Who brings this woman to this man?"

"Her mother and I do." Basil said.

"Is she here of her own free will?"

"Yes." Basil said placing Hermione's hand in Severus' before returning to their seats beside Eileen and Narcissa.

Kingsley turned and began the ceremony.

"Marriage isn't a commitment to be entered into lightly, it is lifelong, a bonding of two souls, a love between two people and love between two souls."

Turning to Severus he said "Do you take Hermione Jane Granger to be your wife, partner and above all love of your life?"

"I do."

"Will you hurt her?"

"I may."

"Is that your intent?"

"No."

"Do you promise to be patient, loving, giving and caring?"

"I do."

"Will you take her for richer, poorer and in health and sickness?"

"I do."

"So I say it, so mote it be." Kingsley said with a flick of his wand a silver ribbon spread from the tip of his wand and wrapped around the pairs wrists connecting them. Turning then to Hermione he said "Do you take Severus Tobias Snape, partner and above all love of your life?"

"I do."

"Will you hurt him?"

"I may."

"Is that your intent?"

"No."

"Do you promise to be patient, loving, giving and caring?"

"I do."

"Will you take him for richer, poorer and in health and sickness?"

"I do."

"So I say it, so mote it be." Kingsley said with a flick of his wand a second golden ribbon spread from the tip of his wand and wrapped around the pairs wrists connecting them once and for all in marriage. Then Kingley asked for the rings. "This is a symbol of eternity in the muggle world for a circle is never ending, it has no opening and no catch." Handing Severus his ring for Hermione he instructed Severus to finish his vows.

"With this ring I thee wed, till death do us part." Severus said placing the ring on Hermione's finger placing a kiss on the finger once he was done.

Gesturing to Hermione Kingley gave her, her ring as well.

"With this ring I thee wed, till death do us part." Hermione finished placing the ring on Severus finger, placing a kiss on his finger as well.

"I am proud to pronounce you husband and wife, Severus you may kiss your lovely bride now." Kingsley said clapping with the rest of the guests.

Severus swooped down and gave his new bride a very passionate kiss before they both turned to the guests brilliant smiles lighting their faces.

After all the congratulations were given, and the reception held with dinner dancing, picture taking and copious amounts of alcohol imbibed. The group who were not yet ready for bed stayed downstairs in the rented room and celebrated some more, Severus and Hermione however were more than ready to head to their room for the rest of the night, to spend some quiet time as husband and wife relaxing. Exhausted they barely managed to change before they fell into bed, the excitement and nerves of the day wearing them down more than they thought they slept soundly until 9 am the next morning when they were awoke by a pounding on the door.

Severus started when he woke to hear the pounding on the outer door of their suite, getting up he answered it revealing Basil on the other side.

"Good morning! Did you sleep well?" Basil asked jovially.

"Indeed we were barely able to get out of our wedding clothes before we dropped." Severus said.

"Ah, the nerves and adrenaline wore off did they?"

"Yes, normal people tend to consummate their marriage the night of, not afterwards." Severus scowled.

"Sevv..!" Hermione yelled from inside the bedroom panicked.

"What's wrong?"

"I think my water has broken!"

"You think, how can you _think _your water has broken?"

"Well there's alot of water on the floor by my feet!"

"Oh dear I'd better go get Jane she'll be angry if I don't." Basil said opening the door revealing a horde of Weasley's just as one was about to knock.

"What the hell do the lot of you want?" Basil said angrily.

"We want to speak to Hermione!" Ginny snapped angrily.

"Well that's just too bad because she doesn't want to speak to you so i suggest you leave immediately before the police are called."

"You have no right to tell us what to do you're only a muggle!" Molly sneered.

"Now you listen here Molly, you don't speak to my father that way!" Hermione snapped grabbing the door away from her father.

"Why are you even in this place it's ratty." Ginny said scowling as if something disgusting were under her nose.

"Ratty huh, compared to what, this happens to be were my mum and dad were married and now Severus and myself as well."

"You married that awful man?" Molly said unaware that Kingsley had just stepped off an elevator with Jane, Josephine, Narcissa, Lucius and the rest of the wedding party including Hermione's grandmother Evelyn, after receiving Severus' patronus stating Hermione had gone into labour and that the Weasley's were there aggravating them.

"Molly I suggest you shut your mouth immediately, you're better than this and your manners lately have been appalling, Ginerva's too, do any of the rest of you have a problem with Hermione's decisions she has made?" Kingsley said. Receiving no's from the rest of the Weasley men there, Kingsley nodded his head to them in approval. "There see you and Ginerva seem to be the only ones with the issue in this now leave or I will be forced to call the aurors in.

"She's obviously brainwashed!" Ginny shouted before spotting Luna, Tonks and Remus. "Why the hell are they here!"

"They were part of my wedding as they are _my _friends." Hermione said before a contraction shot through and she doubled over slightly.

"Hermione oh my goodness girl, let's get you back in to bed. Severus did you floo or send one of those patronus thingys to your friend?" Jane asked.

"Oh I forgot, I'll do that now, yes, Hermione you go get comfortable I'm contacting Xavier and Poppy Pomfrey." Severus said.

"Oh you'll let other people speak to you, thought you left the wizarding world" Ginny shouted after her.

Spinning around Hermione seethed. "No Ginerva just you and your mother and Ronald. I'm perfectly happy to keep in touch with people who respect me and my decisions, not people who seem to think treating me as if I were a naughty child or stupid. As far as I'm concerned if I never see you or your mother again it'll be too soon. You treated me like a nobody. For one thing Molly believed the stupid lies that rat Skeeter wrote about me, all of them and you aren't much better, I gave Harry a hug after a class one day and you screamed at me for hours after. So do us all a favour and sod off!" With her say done she turned and let her mother help her to the room as another contraction overcame her. Settling into the chair while Jane took the blankets off so they wouldn't be ruined she felt like bursting into tears over the treatment she had received from Molly, Ginny and Ron over the years, but didn't because being upset anymore herself would only do harm to her precious babies.

"Here doll have some water and calm down a bit, your young mans friends should arrive soon." Evelyn said to her handing her a cup of water to sip.

"Mrs. Granger do you need anything?" Charlie Weasley asked.

"Uh yes these sheets will get ruined do you know any spells so they won't" She asked.

"Oh yeah sure, the reserve teaches us lots of stuff like that so the blankets we use when healing the dragons don't get ruined. Saves on having buy more all the time." Charlie said. Flicking his wand a translucent film appeared over the bed and the pillows, but to touch them they felt the same.

"Thank you uh.." Jane fumbled.

"Charlie ma'am, happy to be of assistance, Hermione do you need help getting into the bed?" He asked.

"I don't think so. Mum can help me."

"Okay, well Severus is talking to Kingsley and I think Madame Pomfrey said Professor McGonagall would be joining her here to await you're bundle of joy." Charlie winked at her.

"Bundles Charlie I'm having twins." She laughed at the face he made before he left the room.

"Alright love up onto the bed then. I expect someone will be in to check on you momentarily." Jane said helping her into the bed and propping her up onto the pillows. Evelyn sat next to her and held her hand.

"Nana. What do think of me giving one your name as their middle name?" She asked.

"Why would you want to do such a foolish thing?" She asked her granddaught tenderly.

"Because I love you and I think its a good name for a child."

"Well if you're going to be foolish, I'd be honoured dear. Thank you."

"Your welcome Nana."

"Get a bit of rest once you start, you won't get a rest for awhile, I'm going to go speak with your father."

"Okay." Hermione yawned shifting a bit to get comfortable agreeing with her grandmother that resting wasn't going to be very easy in the next few hours.

"Ah Severus how have you been?" Xavier asked coming through the fireplace. Followed by Poppy and Minerva.

"I'm fine but my wife is in labour and needs to be checked." Severus scowled.

"Oh yes right, lead the way man." Xavier and Poppy followed Severus while Minerva went over to Jane.

"How is she?"

"Frightened but she won't admit it she's afraid they're too early she still had a month but like she was told, she's had it rough and they're twins so."

"They'll be fine, Hermione is a strong young woman as is Severus there's no reason they're children won't be as well." Minerva comforted her.

"Thank you, you always know how to make someone feel better don't you?" Jane laughed.

"I do try yes." Minerva smiled slightly as Severus came back out.

"Well?" Basil demanded.

"Everything is fine, they're developed well, and Hermione isn't in distress someone shall have to stay with her all the time though just to be safe, Poppy is rearranging things and demanded I go find something to put them in when they arrive, I've no idea what though."

"Incubators." Evelyn said.

"Where do i get those?"

"You've one of those wands don't you, make one."

"Oh, yes Severus I can make a transfiguration of two." Minerva told him.

"But a finite will make it collapse."

"I'll make it permanent. Just find me something sturdy."

Severus looked around and found a small chest on the writing table, after checking to make sure it wasn't Hermione's or his own or very important otherwise he handed it to her and told her to just make one big enough for two.

About six hours later, lots of screaming expletives at Severus, cursing him for getting her pregnant and other various threats, Their little girl joined the world, followed ten minutes later by her brother.

"What did we have?"

"A beautiful little girl and a handsome little boy." Severus told her kissing her gently on the forehead.

"They're okay?"

"They're perfect. Poppy says they're very well developed and they're very strong."

"That's wonderful, did you tell everyone?"

"Not yet, we need names for them first."

"Well I was thinking Adelaide for a girl and giving her Nana's name for her middle name."

"I like that it suits."

"What about you?"

"Well I like Ares, Aiden and Adrien."

"All A's?"

"Well his sister has a A and A's are strong."

"I like Adrien the best, but what about his middle name?"

"I've no idea. I'll go announce them shall I?"

"Yes, maybe someone will have a good idea for a middle name."

"Alright love you rest, they've fallen asleep Poppy is sitting by them, when I come in we'll hold them then okay."

"Sounds fine, I don't want to wake them, they must be exhausted, going through birth like that." Hermione mumbled as Severus chuckled before going into the sitting room of the suite.

"Well?" Basil demanded.

"You say that an awful lot." Severus said looking at his finger nail leaving them in suspense.

"Severus! Tell us." Tonks said.

"A healthy 6 pound baby girl, her name is Adelaid Evelyn, and a healthy 6 pound 3 ounce baby boy his name will be Adrien, but we haven't chosen a middle name yet." Severus said smiling as he was clapped on the back by Kingsley, Remus, Lucius and Basil.

"How about Jacob?" Jane suggested.

"Why Jacob?" Severus asked.

"Well he was Hermione's favorite grandfather, just as Evelyn is her favourite grandmother." Jane explained.

"Girls still foolish, I told her as much too." Evelyn said from her rocking chair.

"So Jacob was your husband?" Severus guessed.

"Yes, he used to take Hermione everywhere, he died when she was fifteen." Evelyn told him.

"Then I think Jacob's a wonderful name for our son, I'll go tell her and then if she's feeling okay we'll bring them out for a visit with everyone." Severus re entered the room to see Hermione sitting straight up looking toward the children.

"Is everything okay love?"

"Huh, yes, I was just looking is all."

"Are you feeling up to going to the sitting room with them to introduce them properly?"

"Yes have you picked a middle name?"

"Yes I have, I chose Jacob."

"Grandpa's name?"

"Yes, i thought it was appropriate. Given that they're named after what appears to be two strong people that you love."

"Thank you Severus I appreciate that, and I love you so very much you know."

"I do know that, and I love you as well." Kissing his wife as he helped her up and after passing her a baby, they went to the sitting room.

"Oh darling they're beautiful." Jane gushed.

"They look like aliens." Fred said. Earning a glare from Charlie, Percy and Bill and a swat from Severus.

"What do you think you came out looking plump?" Bill asked.

"Well I don't know." Fred said sheepishly.

"Its fine guys, they'll plump up and the pinkish hue will go away it's just from the exertion of being born is all, they're perfectly fine." Hermione said fondly running her finger over Adrien's cheek causing him to quiet.

"Well they are very beautiful." Katie said while smiling down at Adelaide whose eyes were wide open.

"Darling when would you like to go home?" Jane asked.

"As soon as possible. I'd like to get them settled and maybe sit in a hot bath for a few hours." She said.

"Will you be using your wand to keep it heated?" Severus asked raising a eyebrow.

"Maybe I will, who knows, But can we just get ready to go now, I'd like to sleep at home tonight." Hermione yawned.

"Certainly love. We'll just get everything together and cleaned and then we can be off. I think Jane put the car seats in the trunks for a just in case." Severus told her.

" , I'm just going to sit here and rest a bit let me know when we leave."

"Alright love." Severus said knowing it fell on deaf ears as his wife was already asleep. Placing the twins in their incubators, he cast a protective bubble around them, alerting him if they woke, or someone other than himself or Hermione attempted to pick them up. He then went about fixing their suitcases and putting away the items they had bought and that were given to them.

A few hours later Hermione awoke while being carried inside a house, yawning she looked around wondering why it looked so familiar yet so different. Once placed on the couch she sat up a bit and looked around.

"Severus. Where are we?" She asked.

"We are in our home. I bought this house a few days ago." He told her sitting beside after observing the living room and the hall.

"Well why does it look so familiar?"

"Its next door to your parents I figured it'd be nice to be closer, and we can take down some of the fence and have a bigger backyard for the children, there are some differences, theres a extra room, and the basement was modified for me today by one of Kingsley's more intelligent aurors so I have a safe lab."

"Wow, you did all this for me?"

"I did it for our family, it'll be good for them to be close to the grandparents that are actually decent and upstanding people. It'll negate any of the tendencies I may have unconsciously inherited from my father."

"You are such a wonderful man you know that."

"Thank you I will never tire of hearing you say those kind things to me wife."

"And I shall never stop husband." She smiled.

"However I do have a very annoying person who will not go away despite my best efforts and Kingsley's and even Lucius' attempts failed."

"Who?"

"Mr. Potter. He is adamant that he speaks to you, Kingsley has informed me he burst into tears at one point, the boy claims he is sorry for being an _'arse'_ as he calls it and he wishes for your forgiveness, he also says he has broken his engagement to Miss Weasley, due to her turning into a _'Harpy/Banshee' _combination and he does not wish to be tied to someone who is like that for the rest of his life."

"I guess so, but he starts harping on about me moving back into the wizarding world I'll punch him."

"Good enough, Adelaide and Adrien are hungry I think. They slept the whole way home, as did you, but Jane says they're definitely hungry now." Severus said.

"Well pass them here, and can you tell mum I might need her help."

"Of course she's in the kitchen making tea with Narcissa, mother Josephine and Sophie, the others I believe returned to their homes for the night and will return in the morning with _'gifts'_." He said sardonically.

"Only you could make the word gifts sound like a naughty word." Hermione laughed, as he placed a baby in each arm with pillows under them, before he propped her feet up to make her feel more comfortable.

"I shall return in a moment."

"Alright." She murmured quietly, entranced with gazing at her two precious babies. "I can't believe you guys are really here, it seems like it was ages ago that I found out I was even pregnant, imagine my surprise when I found out it was with twins, you've both done more for me and your father in the last few months than I could ever ask for and I am so happy, you brought us back together when otherwise I'd have told him to sod off permanently. Blessings is all I can say you are." She finished telling them. A soft hiccup from the archway alerted her to the presence of other people, looking up she saw her mother and father, her Aunt Josephine, Eileen, Narcissa, Sophie, Severus and Harry, and a little ways behind them were Draco, Lucius and Katie, who actually had a hold of Draco.

"Darling that was the most amazing thing I have ever heard, even more so then when your mother spoke to you when you were born." Basil said tears in his eyes.

"I didn't realize that I had a audience." She smiled.

"Severus said you wanted some help." Jane said, her voice shaky with emotion.

"Yes, I'm not sure how to go about feeding them." She blushed.

"Alright well it's simple enough, you just point them in the right direction and they know what to do, it's natural." Jane said.

"Alright," Hermione did what her mother said, while all the men except Severus turned away. Instead he moved closer to his small family. Once everything settled, and she had them fed the men who all assured her they weren't embarrassed by something so natural all sat back down."

Harry sat down nervously afraid he'd be ejected from the house again. However Hermione started up the conversation, and the pair talked for hours and hours until Hermione began showing signs that she was getting tired again, and Harry decided he should excuse himself to go home.

"Potter, I thank you for apologizing to her, she's not been herself lately, I think this will help immensely." Severus said.

"Thank you, I've been a dolt. She didn't need me badgering her, who am I to begrudge her wanting to be close to her parents we went through hell for months and she didn't know if they were safe, if it were me, I'd do the same thing." Harry told Severus sincerely.

"Potter where exactly are you living?"

"Grimmauld, I've changed the wards, when I broke up with Ginny she took it badly, so I don't want her and Molly barging in."

"Good idea, I keyed our floo for you, so if anything happens just come through I will be alerted."

"Thank you Severus. I appreciate that." Harry said with a smile and then was gone.

"Sev, love, let's go to bed now, tomorrow's going to be another exciting day." Hermione said padding up behind him in her slippers.

"Good idea. Mother and Sophie are staying the night. Lucius and Narcissa left earlier, they hit it off with your parents and are probably over there instead of going home to the manor, Draco left with Katie, so yes its only us awake, let us rectify that immediately." Severus rumbled.

"Your such a wonderful man, and I do so love you and our beautiful babies." Hermione said as they laid down to go to sleep.


	10. Chapter Nine: Epilogue

Epilogue: One Year Later

It had been a year since Severus and Hermione got married, and a year since Hermione decided that shutting herself away from the people she loved was a bad idea, she had made up with Harry and apologized for leaving like that, She apologized for how her mother acted when he showed up and how she herself acted. She had been under too much stress with people telling her she's made a mistake in leaving to live near her parent's, Molly had hurt her with the turn around she pulled in those few months. From being there for her, to blaming her and then proceeding to treat her like a child as she had done for years. She just couldn't take being near them anymore, she still kept in contact with the boys, except Ron of course.

Harry had apologized for turning into a dolt after she left, especially once Ginny began the wedding plans in earnest and turned into a nutcase. He had met up with Luna a few months after and they hit it off and were thinking of settling down with a quiet ceremony like Severus' and Hermione's.

Ron was still in Azkaban for the things he did in the war, he was cursing Harry and Hermione and swore if he were released he'd make them pay. Safe to say he wasn't going to be leaving any time soon.

It was Adelaide and Adrien's first birthday, and true to their words, most of the fence between the houses were removed to give the children more room to play, quite a few people had shown up for their first birthday. Draco arrived with Katie, they were still dating and he'd been hinting at proposing. Neville and Susan showed up with their little five month old baby Nikolas, who was giggling happily at the ballons. Lucius and Narcissa came in behind Basil with gifts for the two. Harry and Luna had arrived earlier and were now speaking quietly with Hermione on the patio. Adelaide and Adrien were running around happily, and Severus was attempting to start the barbeque while they awaited Remus, Tonks and Teddy, Tonks had gotten a shock a few months before the birthday and found out she was expecting, Remus was once again in a tizzy and Teddy was excited.

The party turned out to be a huge success, no tantrums were thrown and Hermione had even announced that there would be a new arrival in about 7 months as she was 2 months along now. Turning to Severus she smiled, they'd had a rough go, but they were happy, healthy and more in love today then they had been this time last year. Friends and family surrounded them. The twins had gotten nice things from their grandparents, friends and their Aunt Sophie who had only stopped long enough to give them their gifts and kisses before she had to leave, her job was very demanding and she was off to another Country again.

FIN.

A/N: Sorry about the mistakes I've fixed them. Hope any and all who have read this enjoyed it. It was trying to write through writer's block and that is where a lot of my mistakes probably came from.


End file.
